


Just a product of the system

by Metheor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metheor/pseuds/Metheor
Summary: Wait. Gather more data. Stay close to Hank. Be useful. Make him fall in love with you.“Connor, you coming to bed?” A voice from the bedroom called him, interrupting his long list of objectives.“Coming.”List saved, objectives assigned priority levels. Will continue working on it tomorrow.Their new case seems to be more connected to Hank's past than they thought. Which makes it all the harder for Connor, who feels that he cannot hide his feelings for the Lieutenant any longer. Add to that being forced to work with both Gavin Reed and RK900 and things might get interesting for all of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fan fiction for a long time but combo of DBH and my favorite TV shows is very inspiring.  
> Title from "Whatever it takes" by Imagine Dragons.

Hank sighed and put down his tablet. Looking at the same pictures from crime scenes for the fifth time didn’t help him find any answers or new leads. He glanced at Connor sitting across from him. The android was very focused on his screen where he was reviewing all reports from their most recent case but it didn’t seem like he was getting any closer than Hank. Judging from his frown and harsh way he was scrolling down, Connor was also irritated with their lack of progress.

 

It seemed like such a straightforward case in the beginning. Shooting on a corner in shady part of the city, the victim was some low level drug dealer from the gang that was active in that area. Nothing complicated at the first glance, just some gang dispute over territory or product. Same old shit that Hank worked with since his very first day on the force. He might have busted some of the big players back in the day and got his glory then but new ones constantly appeared. There was no winning this, only trying to minimize gang influence as much as they could and answering their violence with punishment that hopefully would turn off some young people from this kind of life. And now, with the upheaval of android revolution, which left Detroit in chaos for long months before order returned, it was no wonder that some gangs would be fighting over influence and power.

 

Kings were the ones that came out of recent events most successful, controlling the biggest territory. Until now. Someone was killing off their most popular dealers, slowly taking over corners and neighborhoods. And that left Hank and Connor with five bodies and case that was getting more and more frustrating. Ballistics from all victims matched and it was clear that there was one or two shooters. In Hank’s experience, gang soldiers weren’t the smartest people, it really shouldn’t be this difficult to find them. And yet.

 

Hank rubbed his eyes tiredly. Maybe questioning family members and friends of the deceased once again would give them something more this time. Worth a try, they didn’t have any other leads anyway.

 

“You seem tired Hank.” Connor was looking at him attentively from his desk, having stopped what he was doing for a moment.

 

“Yeah, no shit. This case is really fucking frustrating.”

 

Connor nodded with little frown.

 

“I hate to admit it but we seem to be stuck for now,” he said.

 

“I was thinking, we could question their family members some more?” Hank looked at him, waiting for Connor’s opinion.

 

“We can do that,” agreed Connor. “Would you like me to make you a coffee before we go?”

 

“Uh, thanks. That would be nice.”

 

Connor smiled at him gently and got up from his chair. While passing his chair he brushed Hank’s arm delicately. Hank tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat.

 

That was also a recent development and Hank felt the weight of this unspoken thing between them. Changes in their relationship happened so gradually that he almost didn’t notice them in the beginning. Connor’s hands lingering a little longer on him than they used to, his touch more deliberate and searching. Brown eyes following his movement, sliding up and down on his body when he was getting ready for work in the mornings. Yellow LED and heavy gaze when he caught sight of Hank with his hair in a bun, tired and sweaty after workout.

 

It was… A lot. Hank wasn’t used to people looking at him with such intent, especially in the last few years. And he wasn’t even sure if that was what Connor meant with his behavior. He was still learning what it meant to be alive and this was just part of the process. Hank hated himself a little for it but Connor’s attention made him happy. He wanted it, wanted to reciprocate and help Connor learn all about human touch, emotions, relationships, everything. But Connor deserved better than aging alcoholic, Hank felt like such hopeless, irredeemable loser next to this beautiful android.

 

Connor made him better but he still had a long way to go before he could accept himself again. And he wasn’t going to put all this baggage on Connor, this was his alone to deal with.

 

His musings were interrupted by ping from his computer announcing new message. He opened it and swore quietly. Another shooting in Kings’ territory, another dead body that was assigned to him and Connor.

 

“What happened Lieutenant?” asked Connor, putting coffee on the desk and leaning against it. “Your stress level just rose and you seem distressed.”

 

“Another dealer dropped for Kings.” Hank gestured at his computer with irritation. Connor leaned over him to get a better look at the screen. Hank swallowed thickly, feeling his weight against his back “There are officers at the scene already and they even managed to detain few witnesses.”

 

“We should go there.” Connor straightened and squeezed Hank’s shoulder before stepping back.

 

Hank got up and tossed him keys to his car.

 

“You drive, I will drink my coffee on the way.”

 

 

 

Hank stepped through the tape surrounding the scene, Connor following him closely. There were some people crowding nearby, looking with horror at the body lying on the sidewalk in the puddle of blood. Officer Chen was the one who came to greet them.

 

“This was a drive-by,” she informed them. “He was shot three times, fatally as you can see. People heard gunshots and called 911.”

 

Connor was already crouching down to analyze the body and do his reconstruction so Hank went with Chen to the side where another officer was keeping an eye on two young boys, one in blue shirt and one in white.

 

“Those are our eye witnesses?” he asked, looking at them from head to toes. Both boys shrunk a little under his gaze. “Ok then. Tell me what you saw,” Hank asked first of them, blue shirt.

 

“We didn’t see anything man, we were just standing in the alley.”

 

“And what were you doing in that alley? Just standing and looking at the wall?” Hank’s voice was dripping with sarcasm “Stop bullshitting me kid and tell me right now what happened here or I’m going to haul your ass to the precinct and question you there. Your mother won’t be happy with you.”

 

It seemed to have worked, blue shirt paled at the mention of his mother and started talking immediately.

 

“We were in the alley smo… Uhhh, watching stuff on my phone. Then we heard the car and shots. We just looked out to check out what was happening and the car was speeding up from here. It was black but I’m not sure about the model.”

 

“Did you manage to see license plates? How the driver looked like?”

 

Both boys just shook their heads and Hank sighed.

 

“Do you know who is targeting Kings? This the sixth body this month.” They didn’t look like gang members but anyone living in this area would be at least familiar with local thugs and their politics.

 

They looked at each other for a long moment until finally white shirt started talking quietly, avoiding Hank’s eyes.

 

“I heard some of the boys talking that there some new people taking over Detroit,” he mumbled.

 

Hank rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, we know that. We can see. Who are those people?” his patience was running out.

 

“I heard some folks call them Spades,” this time it was blue shirt who answered, “Like in cards.”

 

Hank made a note of that and asked them few more questions before deciding to cut them loose. It was clear that they really didn’t see anything of value. He went back to Connor who was slowly walking around, examining every detail of the scene. He stopped when he noticed Hank.

 

“Did you learn anything Lieutenant?”

 

“Yeah, I think I got a name of the group that we can link to our shooters. Some people call them Spades, like the card symbol.”

 

Connor’s LED spun and flashed yellow as he processed that.

 

“I cannot find any data about this gang,” he said after a moment. Hank just nodded his head.

 

“As I expected. They seem to be pretty new here.”

 

“We should consult this with Narcotics division then. Maybe they have something on their side that wasn’t registered in our database yet,” suggested Connor.

 

“We can send them a message.”

 

“I was thinking that we could actually go there now. I have a contact there that I would like to check up with.”

 

“You have a contact in Narcotics? Since when?” Hank felt his eyebrows raising in surprise.

 

They started walking towards the car. Hank took his keys back, intending to drive them this time. Connor didn’t answer his question and just started talking about what he discovered while examining the crime scene. Hank was extremely curious but refrained from asking questions for now. He would see who this mysterious contact was soon enough.

 

* * *

 

“I fucking hate this place.” the woman next to him gave an exaggerated shudder when they entered the room. “Always so cold and creepy.”

 

“It’s a morgue, Nes. Cold and creepy is a given here,” said Gavin Reed to his partner, rolling his eyes at her. “Better here than that smelly dump where they found her.”

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I need to shower and wash that stink from myself.”

 

They moved closer to the table where medical examiner laid out the body of a young woman. She had long, dyed pink hair that were still matted with blood and grime. Her skin had that greyish, deathly tinge to it but they could see that she was very pretty. That didn’t help her though, she was shot 3 times in the torso and then moved to old, abandoned building and left there.

 

“Time of death was estimated to yesterday, 2 am,” informed them examiner. “Cause of death: organ failure and bleeding out due to three bullet wounds.”

 

“Do we know who she was?” asked Gavin. “She didn’t have any ID on her when they found her.”

 

“We had her fingerprints in our system but it would be good to bring someone here to confirm that it’s really the same person. According to database, her name was Lena Petrovna, 21 years old. You should get all details we found on her soon.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Gavin looked closely at the body. Aside from bullet wounds he could see some bruises on her arms and torso. Probably signs of the struggle, someone grabbed her and she tried to fight before being shot. He examined her hands - broken fingernails and bloodied knuckles but from the preliminary report they got it seemed that there was nothing from her assailant on her. She wasn’t raped, just attacked and shot by someone who didn’t leave any evidence on her.

 

“Do we have her address?” he asked.

 

His partner took out the tablet from her coat's pocket, her fingers quickly moving over the screen.

 

“Yeah, they already put info we got on her in our database.”

 

They bid goodbye to the medical examiner and made their way back to his car. Gavin sat in the driver's seat and looked over to his partner who entered their destination to car GPS. She sighed tiredly and dragged her hand through her short fluffy mohawk, leaving her brown hair in disarray.

 

“You ok?” he asked.

 

“I'm fine.” She smiled at him and patted her round belly. “Just tired. Little dude's getting heavier and my legs are killing me after all this walking around.”

 

“You're not barfing at dead bodies anymore?”

 

“Fuck you, Reed. You try to be around crime scenes while pregnant.”

 

“I'll pass, thanks.” He started the car. “What can you tell me about our victim, miss Vanessa?”

 

She made a disgusted sound.

 

“You know I hate my name”, she moaned pitifully while Gavin laughed at her. “Alright, shut up you asshole. Let me read what we have on our pretty dead girl.”

 

“Probably was a hooker.”

 

“You are so charming,” she said while scrolling through the file. Gavin smirked at her and turned his eyes on the road. “She was a dancer in go-go club. Lena Petrovna, 21 years old, came here from Russia to study. Was written up once and had to spend night in the drunk tank after a college party. Seems like she was a good student but missed some classes in the evenings, probably due to her job. Her family is in Russia, she lived here with a flatmate, Vera Popova, also from Russia.”

 

“They got all those info already?” Gavin was a little surprised at the amount of detail in that report but Vanessa quickly corrected him.

 

“Nah, I just checked out her social media. She tagged her flatmate in few pictures and had some comments on her profile in English.”

 

“Nice job Nes.”

 

“All that sitting behind a desk lately made me up my social media skill level.” She laughed and continued to scroll through Lena’s profile in silence.

 

Gavin liked Vanessa. She has been his partner for a few years now and they got along really well. She rarely got offended at his sense of humor and was matching him in insults. She was a good detective, smart and quick where it counted and he was glad to be partners with her. He really was. Even though recently they have been getting cases that were more about sitting at the station filling in reports due to her state. He couldn’t get angry at her for being pregnant but he felt stifled. He itched for some action and recognition which he wouldn’t find doing paperwork. Especially since Connor joined the force as fully recognized person and detective.

 

His hands clenched on the steering wheel. How he hated that android. Machine made to be faster, stronger and better than humans in every sense. And now everyone treated him like a normal person, praising him and his skills in solving cases which he didn’t even learn himself. He was just a machine but it seemed like only Gavin remembered it now. He really wanted to put Connor in his place but he already got too many warnings from Fowler for starting shit with the android. Also, Anderson had mean right hook, which he wasn’t afraid to use in defense of his plastic partner.

 

He forced his thoughts to go back to their current case. It was doing him no good, stewing in his disdain for Connor. He had job to do, finally something more interesting that paperwork and he was going to solve it.

 

 

 

They learned very little from Lena’s flatmate. Vera was devastated of course when she heard about the murder and it took them a while to calm her down. She seemed genuine enough not to be their first suspect. She showed them Lena’s room but they didn’t find anything interesting there. However, they learned one thing that wasn’t on her social media – Lena had a boyfriend. Which was where they found themselves currently with Gavin knocking at his door.

 

Tall, lanky guy with mess of brow curls on his head opened the door and looked at them suspiciously.

 

“Police.” Gavin and Vanessa showed him their badges. “Are you Marvin Jones?” After the guy nodded his head Gavin continued. “We’re here about Lena Petrovna, we were informed that she was your girlfriend.”

 

“Was?” Marvin paled dramatically. “What happened?”

 

“I’m sorry, she was found dead. There wasn’t any ID on her when she was found but fingerprints belong to her. Would you go with us to see her body and confirm that it’s her? We will also need to bring you to the station to ask you a few questions.”

 

“Dead? How? Why?” Marvin was getting more distraught.

 

“That’s what we’re trying to determine. If you could come with us…”

 

“I was at the conference for the whole week, I got home this morning. We were supposed to meet tonight.” Tears started rolling on his cheeks. Gavin repressed the urge to sigh impatiently.

 

Vanessa shot him a _look_ and moved closer to Marvin.

 

“Sir, please calm down. We need to you to come with us now. We will try to help you but you will need to answer few questions for us too.”

 

Marvin finally nodded and calmed down a little. They let him grab his things from the house, escorted him to the car and were on their way back to morgue.

 

* * *

 

Hank and Connor entered the building where Narcotics division of DPD was located and headed towards the reception desk. Before they had a chance to reach it though, tall, dark skinned and quite handsome man came out from behind closed doors leading to the precinct. He was scrolling through something on his tablet and almost passed them when Hank finally recognized him.

 

“Owens?”

 

He stopped and looked at them confused. It took him a few moments but finally his face lit up in recognition after seeing Hank.

 

“Anderson.” They shook hands. “Haven’t seen you in a long time. What brings you here?”

 

“We’re here to check up on a lead in our case actually.” Hank gestured to Connor standing slightly behind him. “This is my partner, Connor. Connor, this is detective Holden Owens.”

 

Connor couldn’t help but notice how Holden’s eyes quickly moved over his face and widened slightly in recognition? Confusion? He couldn’t be sure. He accepted detective’s hand and shook it.

 

“Nice to meet you, Connor,” said Holden and then frowned a little. “That might sound weird but you look just like…”

 

New arrival from behind the door interrupted him. All three of them looked in that direction. Connor heard Hank’s gasp.

 

Android, model RK900, approached them. He was holding some documents in his hands which he handed Holden.

 

“Those are files you asked for, detective Owens.”

 

Connor quickly checked Hank’s reaction to seeing his upgraded model. RK900 was slightly taller than Connor and much more muscular. He had his white Cyberlife jacket on. His grey eyes scanned all of them, staying a little longer on Hank, whose stress level rose. Connor could almost feel his confusion when Lieutenant turned to look at him with question in his eyes.

 

“Thanks RK. I was just talking about you.” Holden smiled and gestured to Connor. “I was quite confused seeing your smaller version here.”

 

“Actually, I’m the prototype. I was made before RK900.” Something about words ‘smaller version’ rubbed him wrong. He noticed the way Hank’s eyes stopped for a moment on RK900’s wide, muscular arms and how he seemed to appreciate android’s height.

 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it,” Holden started explaining himself but Hank finally decided to join this conversation.

 

“Excuse me but - _what the fuck_? Connor, can you explain why there is another version of you here? I thought you took care of that at Cyberlife and were the only one of your type.”

 

“I _am_ the only one of my type, I’m RK800. He is RK900. Cyberlife upgraded my model after I deviated but they had to release all androids as per new law. RK900 was already build and ready to work so they released him too.”

 

“It was actually Connor who found me and helped me get the job here,” added RK900.

 

“Oh really.” Hank shot Connor an annoyed look. “He didn’t mention you at all.”

 

“I didn’t want to stress you out.” Connor looked a little sheepish. “I remembered your stress regarding my double in Cyberlife warehouse.”

 

“That’s not a good reason to hide your… brother? Are you like a family? Wait, was he your contact here? That’s why you were so mysterious when I asked?” He just shook his head at Connor when android tried to answer him and looked back to RK900. “Nice to meet you, I guess. Do you have a name?”

 

He extended his hand. RK900 looked at it for few seconds before grabbing it and shaking slowly.

 

“RK900 is fine. I wasn’t assigned any name before being released.”

 

“We just call him RK,” said Holden. “RK900 is a mouthful.”

 

“I told him that he can choose a name for himself but he didn’t want to.” Connor shot RK900 a look. Taller android frowned.

 

“My model designation is just fine. Lieutenant mentioned me being your connection here. Do you require anything from me, Connor?”

 

“Yes, we are following a lead in our gang homicide case. Can we move this discussion somewhere more secure?”

 

Holden took them into the precinct, to one of the conference rooms. RK900, walking alongside Connor, turned some heads but they didn’t hear any comments.

 

“There were 6 shootings of drug dealers from Kings gang so far.” Connor started explaining when they finally closed the door. ”We believe that there is new gang in Detroit that is trying to take power and control the distribution of Red Ice.”

 

“Yeah, we heard about those shootings and new players in town. They are fighting with few more gangs, taking over their product and territory. We made a few busts and arrests but we didn’t manage to catch anyone higher in the hierarchy there. We just know that they are calling themselves Spades.”

 

“That’s what we heard too.” Hank nodded. “Are you working this case?”

 

“Yes, we’re primary detectives assigned to it.”

 

“Maybe we can share the notes then? You can have some info on them that we didn’t get from the shootings.”

 

“Sure, I can send you my notes…”

 

“Actually detective, it would be faster if Connor and I interfaced and shared our conclusions from investigations,” said RK900.

 

“Sure, you do that. I still want your notes.” Hank said to Holden, who just nodded.

 

RK900 frowned a little but extended his hand to Connor, skin peeling off and leaving white chassis visible. Connor grasped his forearm, his own skin also disappearing. Their LEDs turned yellow and whirled quickly for a few moments. Both androids got that far away look in their eyes while they interfaced. Then, a minute later, it was over. Skin came back and both took a step back. RK900’s eyes flicked between Connor and Hank but he didn’t say anything.

 

Connor was grateful for that. He didn’t manage to reign all his emotions in, jealousy still surprisingly strong, and RK900 got a full view of his feelings towards Hank that were on the forefront of his mind. He knew that RK900 would want to talk about it. The other android didn’t understand feelings very well and Connor was always trying to help him with that. It was just embarrassing having his desire looked so closely into. He didn’t want to give RK a chance to babble and quickly established connection between them.

 

_‘Don’t speak about it now please. We’ll discuss it later.’_

 

RK900 didn’t answer him but also did not say anything so Connor turned to Hank.

 

“I think we have all we need for now. I will share with you RK’s notes on the way. We should go to the morgue now to see if anything new came up about the last body.”

 

“Yeah, we might as well go there.” Hank looked at Holden and RK900. “Thank you for your help. We’ll be going now.”

 

“We can walk you out. We were actually going out when we bumped into you.”

 

They all exited conference room, Hank and Holden leading the way and talking between themselves, Connor and RK900 following in silence. Connor didn’t feel like talking with RK now, still a little embarrassed about what the other saw in his thoughts, so he focused on Hank’s conversation.

 

“How’s your girlfriend? Is she still a Prosecuting Attorney?”

 

“Yeah, she still is but she’s gearing up to become a judge soon. And she’s my fiancée now.” Holden grinned and Hank whistled.

 

“Damn, congrats. I didn’t know she was that good. Pretty young for a judge.”

 

“She’s the best really.”

 

“And you’re still so smitten.” Hank laughed. “Seriously though, I will know who to hit up when I need a warrant processed quickly. I remember how big of a help she was on the Red Ice case.”

 

They exited the building and said their goodbyes.

 

“It was nice to see you Hank. You look better than when I last saw you.”

 

Connor felt Hank’s eyes on him where he was exchanging goodbyes with RK900.

 

“I think I finally found someone who has good influence on me,” admitted Hank. Holden smiled at him warmly and shook his hand.

 

“Try to keep in touch this time?”

 

“You got it. Let’s go, Connor. Nice meeting you RK.”

 

Taller android looked lost for a second, like he didn’t know how to respond so Hank just waved at him.

 

“See you another time.”

 

* * *

 

Hank drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and glanced to the side where Connor was gazing outside of the window. The android was picking at his fingers nervously and fiddling with cuffs of his blazer. Afternoon sun made his pale skin look warm and inviting, slender neck stretched where his head was turned, brown eyes wide and ridiculously pretty. Hank swallowed uneasily and turned his eyes back to the road. Too distracting.

 

The ride was passing in silence so far, both of them too lost in thought to make a conversation. Hank had a feeling that Connor was embarrassed about something because the android usually became this silent and fidgety when he was experiencing that particular emotion. They lived together long enough by now for Hank to notice Connor's quirks and mannerisms. 

 

Hank finally decided that he had enough of silence.

 

“So, what’s up with RK900? Why didn’t you tell me about him?”

 

“As I said before, I was worried about your reaction.” Connor was still fidgeting nervously. “I was worried you wouldn’t accept him because of what happened in Cyberlife’s warehouse with my another double.”

 

“That’s fair.” Hank sighed. “I would probably be wary of him. Hell, I’m wary of him now.”

 

“RK900 is important to me,” admitted Connor. “As you said, he is like a brother to me, the only family I have besides you. He was created like me, for solving cases and hunting deviant androids, but they didn’t equip him with my social skills to avoid the possibility of him contracting deviancy. It’s hard for him to integrate with humans and androids both. I try to help.”

 

Hank chanced another look at Connor who still was playing with his fingers and was avoiding looking at him. He ruffled android’s hair, trying to ignore how his heart skipped a beat when Connor said that Hank was his family.

 

“That’s very nice of you, Con. I’m glad you have someone who is important to you in your life.”

 

Connor grabbed his hand quickly and squeezed.

 

“You are important to me too, Hank. You’re the most important person…”

 

“Alright, alright, let’s not do this right now,” Hank interrupted him and took his hand back quickly to hide the effect Connor’s words had on him. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “All I’m saying is that you can invite him over some time. I would like to get to know him better.” _For you_ was left unsaid.

 

“I will ask him.” Connor smiled at him, noticeably calmer now.

 

The rest of their ride was spent talking about detective Holden Owens. Hank knew him from back in the day, when he was working on the Red Ice task force. Owens was freshly promoted detective then  who sometimes helped them with the workload. His then girlfriend was Prosecuting Attorney who was looking after the case from legal side. It also helped greatly with her career and whenever Hank needed some private or professional legal advice he would contact her. They fell out of touch after Cole’s death but it was nice seeing that they could still be friendly. Hank lost a lot of friends in the last few years.

 

Sun was setting when they finally arrived to the morgue where the latest body from the case was located. They entered the building and almost collided with three people who were exiting it.

 

“Watch where you’re going!” Gavin Reed snapped at them and then did a double take when he realized it was them. “Oh, it’s the dynamic duo.” He sneered at them.

 

“Fuck off, Reed.” Hank rolled his eyes at the younger detective. He didn’t have the patience to deal with his attitude today. He and Connor spent whole day going around the city and Hank was feeling exhausted and certainly not in the mood for Gavin’s personality.

 

He looked over to the other two people. Vanessa just gave him and Connor a short nod for greeting while she escorted crying man with wild brown hair to the car. Hank frowned. He had a strange impression of seeing that man before but for the life of him he couldn’t remember where and in what circumstances.

 

“What happened to him?” asked Connor, watching the pair curiously.

 

“His girlfriend was shot three times in the chest.” Gavin just shrugged and yawned.

 

Vanessa made sure that crying man was going to stay in the car and went up to the group in front of the door.

 

“I hate crying people,” she whined “I never know how to deal with them.”

 

Hank and Gavin looked at her pregnant belly pointedly. “You better learn fast,” said her partner.

 

“Oh, shut up.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“What are you two assholes doing here?” asked Gavin looking at Hank and Connor with a frown. “Don’t you have like five bodies on your list now? Not enough for you?”

 

“Another fucking gang shooting. The same one as the rest of them.”

 

“Damn, Anderson. You’re really on Fowler’s shit list or what? That’s the worst assignment.”

 

“Someone has to do it, might as well be two of DPD’s best detectives,” retorted Hank. Gavin snorted.

 

“Keep dreaming old man. Have fun with your guy then. Come on, Nes, we have a crying suspect to question.”

 

He turned and went up to the car without a goodbye. Vanessa smiled at them and followed her partner. Hank resisted the urge to rub his eyes tiredly until they left. He didn’t like Gavin. He was too full of himself, always spewing offensive bullshit and stepping on people’s toes. After Connor knocked him out in the evidence room and Hank gave him a black eye in the parking lot after hearing insults he was hurling at Connor, Reed calmed down and stopped picking fights with them so often. He still tried to get under their skin occasionally but over time it turned more into a routine. Gavin would insult them, Connor would sass him, Hank would tell him to go fuck himself and they all went their separate ways. It made working with him at least a little easier but today Hank just didn’t have any energy left to put up with asshole attitude.

 

They entered the morgue and went to check up with medical examiner for new details regarding their newest body.

 

“There is also one more thing,” said woman after showing them all she found out and transferring her notes to Hank’s tablet. “You know the ballistics result right?”

 

“9x19mm Parabellum rounds shot form a semi-automatic pistol at close range,” recited Connor.

 

“Right. So the thing is, detectives Reed and Severin just left here, they are assigned to this dead girl. She was shot three times in the chest. And ballistic results from her are an exact match with your dead bodies that we have here. That one,” she gestured to the corpse on the table, “Was sixth right? So with the girl, we have now seven people killed with the same gun.”

 

“And probably by the same person.” Added Connor thoughtfully.

 

Hank closed his eyes and sighed deeply. They will have to work with Reed.

 

“Fucking hell.”

 

* * *

 

After coming back home Hank quickly fixed himself a dinner while Connor took Sumo for a walk. They were spending their evening together on the couch in front of the TV. Some talk show was on, the host and her guests laughing but Connor wasn’t really listening. He was focusing his attention on Hank. Lieutenant’s stress level was still elevated and his mind was clearly on other matters than TV show before them. He was petting Sumo absentmindedly, big dog taking half of the couch between them, forcing them to sit at opposite ends.

 

Connor looked at Hank’s hand moving slowly through Sumo’s fur and wished desperately that he could take it in his hand, entwine their fingers together, feel Hank stroking him with his thumb. He wanted so much, his programming throwing warnings in front of his eyes. His thirium pump beating faster than regulated, LED flickering between blue and yellow while he tried to decide what to do. He felt tightness in his chest, caused by conflicting emotions and directives that kept popping up in his HUD. _Touch Hank. Kiss Hank. Confess._

_Calm down._

 

He forced himself to ignore commands that his systems kept throwing at him. Now was not a good time. He analyzed Hank every day, testing different scenarios and he knew that human wasn’t ready for a confession, even though all signs pointed at him reciprocating Connor’s feelings. But Hank still had his issues that he needed to work through before anything could happen between them so Connor wasn’t pushing. He was patient.

 

Hank tucked a strand of his hair behind an ear absentmindedly and Connor’s eyes automatically followed lines of his neck, roundness of his ear, the way he bit his lips in concentration. The _want_ and urge to touch Hank returned.

 

Connor _was_ patient but he was slowly reaching his limits.

 

“Hank.” He placed his hand in Sumo’s fur and started petting him. Dog huffed and made few lazy wags of his tail.

 

Hank made a questioning noise turning to look at him.

 

“You have been really quiet since we came back. Is something troubling you?”

 

“It’s this case.” Hank sighed tiredly. “Reminds me of that big Red Ice case from a few years ago. It started really similar to this. Gang shootings, dead drug dealers. Then more bodies started popping up. This shit never goes well, too many people get mixed up in this business. And, like this wasn’t enough, we will need to work with Reed.”

 

Connor wasn’t happy about that too but he wanted to try and cheer up Hank a little. He moved his

hand a little closer to his where it was buried in Sumo’s fur.

 

“It will be fine. You have experience in this type of cases and you outrank detective Reed.”

 

“Yeah, I also have something I didn’t have ten years ago.” Hank smiled at him. “You.”

 

Connor felt for a second like his systems were crashing, seeing Hank’s smiling at him so warmly. He finally took Hank’s hand into his and squeezed. Lieutenant squeezed back and stroked him with his thumb delicately. Connor felt the raise of temperature in his core, his thirium pump beating wildly in his chest.

 

“Thank you Hank.” Did his voice sound normal? He hoped so. “I would do anything for you.”

 

He felt Hank’s pulse quickening. Was now a good moment to confess? Connor spent few moments caught in the indecision, wanting to get closer but fearing rejection.

 

“We have hard day before us.” Hank reluctantly let go of his hand, apparently deciding not to discuss this any further. Connor immediately mourned the loss of his touch. “I need to go to sleep. You might want to enter the stasis too. We did a lot today.”

 

“I will do that. I could use a little rest.”

 

Connor wanted to reach for him, to keep him closer a little longer, but Hank was already on his feet and walking to the bathroom. Connor waited until the door closed behind him and then slumped on a couch.

 

His feelings for Hank were getting stronger every day. He needed to be patient, wait for the right moment, find the right words. He wanted so much from Hank he could barely process all those desires. But his fear of rejection was too strong to let him act on those feelings. If Hank didn’t feel the same Connor wouldn’t be able to handle it. Even the thought of that made him feel sick, like his systems and biocomponents were going to shut down.

 

_Wait. Gather more data. Stay close to Hank. Be useful. Make him fall in love._

 

“Connor, you coming to bed?” A voice from the bedroom called him, interrupting his long list of objectives.

 

“Coming.”

 

_List saved, objectives assigned priority levels. Will continue working on it tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Hank found himself in Captain Fowler’s office, arguing with his old friend yet again. He felt strange sense of déjà vu, remembering that only a few months ago he was standing almost in the same spot and begging the captain not to assign Connor to him. How the situation has changed since then. He couldn't imagine his life without Connor now and he didn't want to.

 

"Jeffrey, this is not going to work," Hank tried to convince his boss. "Why are we working on this and not Organized Crime or Narcotics?"

 

"Look, Hank." Fowler sighed tiredly and rubbed his forehead. "I've got a lot of pressure on me right now. With laws still changing for androids, recognizing them as people, we are understaffed. You know very well that many of androids _and_ people working at the station didn’t come back here and to other divisions. Do you know how much violence and prejudice there is still against androids? Because I can show you exact data I get every few days from the chief."

 

"Oh believe me, I know." Hank muttered darkly. Each and every case with android victims hit pretty hard since everything that happened with him and Connor. "That doesn't change the fact that we are Homicide detectives and you want us to work on a drug gang case. It will take weeks, maybe months to get enough evidence to put them away for long."

 

"See, this is why we’re creating an investigative unit. I want you to lead it."

 

"What the hell is an investigative unit?" Hank was shocked. "And why the hell me?"

 

"You've got experience with gang cases. You were big part of the success in that Red Ice case from few years ago." Hank could tell that Fowler was trying to sell him on the idea hard. It wasn’t exactly working.

 

"Don't try so hard to convince me, Jeffrey. I know there is some catch in that plan of yours."

 

Fowler just sighed tiredly again.

 

"I'm not lying when I say that we got a lot of pressure from upstairs. Elections are coming, Hank, and everyone wants to show something to their voters. The news of a new, violent gang has already leaked to the bigger audience and now our community is angry that we're not doing anything about it. So I got an order from my boss to do something about it and I'm giving you the same order - do something about it. Chief wants this to be a quick success that he could use in the election. He’s gunning for the city council this year."

 

Hank was silent for a moment, thinking over captain's words. Fucking politics, always messing up everything. He supposed that this also meant something for Fowler, otherwise he wouldn’t be pushing so hard for this. Lieutenant decided that he didn’t need to know what Jeffrey was getting out of this.

 

"Do I at least get a say who will be in this unit?" Hank asked finally.

 

"You get Connor, Reed and Severin. You can chose two more detectives and you will of course have backup of uniform officers when needed."

 

"Reed? Why?" Hank frowned. Gavin wasn't his first choice and he wasn't looking forward to working with him. 

 

"Because I say so." Fowler saw Hank's grimace and added "He's a good detective and you know it. You will make it work."

 

"In that case, I want Owens and RK900 from Narcotics. They are also working on this gang, Owens is great detective and having two androids will be better that one."

 

"I don't know if they will give them to us for this." He wasn’t even surprised about the mention of RK900, that bastard. Hank wasn’t happy about his captain keeping something like this away from him.

 

"You will make it work." Hank mocked him, leaving the office. Fowler rolled his eyes at him.

 

 

The noise of new message notification on his computer greeted Gavin when he came back from the break room with coffee for himself and tea for Vanessa. He put the mug on the desk near her and went back to his chair. On his way back here he saw Anderson in captain’s office. Walls were transparent so the matter couldn’t be very serious but he still saw Lieutenant’s dissatisfied face. When Anderson left Fowler’s office he went straight to his desk, clicked few things on his desktop while still standing up and then went to the stairs to the basement. Gavin was tracking him until he disappeared from his sight.

 

He sat down when his terminal pinged again and clicked to open his e-mail box. There was a new meeting invitation blinking at him, sent by Anderson. There was only a title reading ‘Investigative Unit’ with time and place. Meeting was in five minutes in some unused room in the basement. Gavin frowned hard at his computer. Whatever this was, he wanted no part of it. Probably Anderson’s and Connor’s case backlog got so big that they needed help. He almost groaned aloud at the thought. Working both with an old drunk and an android was something he was dreading.

 

“Did you get the invitation from Anderson? About some investigative unit?” he asked Vanessa who was now sipping the tea he brought her. She looked strangely satisfied, looking at her screen but she shifted her attention to Gavin at the sound of his voice.

 

“Yeah, I got it. Wonder what’s this all about.” She stood up with pained grunt. “We might as well get going.”

 

They went to the elevator together and rode it down to the basement. This building was rather new outside and inside but someone still found a way to make it look more dated and cluttered, especially in the basement. There were so many boxes full of old case stuff set up on every possible flat surface. Anderson was already waiting for them, alongside with Connor (and when did _he_ come, Gavin didn’t see him going to the basement at all).

 

“Reed, Severin. Take a seat.” Hank gestured towards small table with four chairs surrounding it. They didn’t look stable at all. They sat on them anyway.

 

“What’s this meeting about?” Gavin didn’t waste time for pleasantries, moving straight to business.

 

“Captain Fowler created an investigative unit with me in charge to fight and contain new Red Ice gang that appeared on the streets lately.”

 

“What? Why won’t he give this to Organized Crime? Why take four detectives out of Homicide to work on some drug gang case?” Gavin didn’t even try to hide his dissatisfaction about their current situation. “And why he left _you_ in charge?”

 

“Look, Reed.” Hank looked at him coldly. “I wouldn’t choose you if I could but unfortunately I didn’t have a say in the team members. You’re stuck with me and you can take it up with Fowler if you have a problem with that.”

 

Damn, that stung. He knew that Hank didn’t like him but he prided himself as a good detective. Hearing the Lieutenant say that he wouldn’t be his choice for the team hit hard.

 

Hank got a notification on his tablet. He checked it quickly and smiled a little seeing the message.

 

“We will be working in the squad of six detectives. Both of you, Connor, me and two guys from Narcotics, who were working this case on their side. One of them is an android.” He added, looking pointedly at Gavin. “I don’t want to hear any anti – android remarks from you, Reed.”

 

Gavin gritted his teeth hard. He was this close to losing his patience with Hank and just storming off to Fowler’s office to give him a piece of mind. Fortunately, Hank decided to finish this meeting on that.

 

“We will set up in this room.” He gestured around himself, to old empty desks standing haphazardly in the room. “It’s not used for anything else and it will be good to keep our notes in one place. Go upstairs now and get whatever shit you need from your desks. Detectives from Narcotics will arrive in about an hour. We will have introductory meeting then.”

 

Hank turned to Connor and asked him to help with setting up this room to working standards. The android went out to organize chairs and computer terminals for them. Gavin stood there for a long moment, glaring at both of them, until Vanessa elbowed him with pointed look. They left the room and went back upstairs. When they were out of Hank’s hearing range, Gavin finally exploded.

 

“Why the fuck did Fowler put us in this unit? What the hell! Not only will we have to listen to Anderson and work with Connor, there will be one more android. Fucking android lover.” He grumbled, thinking about Hank.

 

“Actually,” started Vanessa, who was only listening to his ranting up to this point, “I asked Fowler to put us on this team. I suggested creating this team in the first place.”

 

Gavin gaped at her shocked.

 

“You _what_? Why?!”

 

“I did it for you, Gavin.” She must have seen the outraged expression he made at her because she quickly added, “And for myself, of course.”

 

“Nes, _why_.”

 

“It’s a great opportunity, don’t you see? This case can be big, Anderson built his career on a similar one. You want the promotion, right? We do good here, we will get noticed.”

 

It… It actually made sense. He didn’t consider that, focused only on his anger at having to work under Anderson, but his partner was right. And he was actually a little touched that she had the thought to help him get noticed in this department.

 

“I didn’t think of that.” He admitted. “You are right. Thanks.”

 

“I didn’t do it only for you, you know. Who knows what will happen after I go away to pop out little guy. This might be my last case here.” She shrugged. “I want to work on something interesting while I still can. And I know you wanted something else than office work we’ve been doing recently. You will definitely get some action chasing drug dealers.”

 

He didn’t know what to say. He and Vanessa liked each other and he called her his friend but he wasn’t used to people being so thoughtful of him. She had better insight in his feelings than he gave her the credit for. He hoped that he wouldn’t get another partner when she was gone on maternity leave because right now he felt like no one else could compare.

 

“You’re so nice to me that if you weren’t pregnant with another man’s baby I would definitely make moves on you.” He said to her when they were gathering their stuff from their desks. Vanessa laughed.

 

“I doubt your boyfriend would approve.” She teased him and then asked. “How is he anyway?”

 

“Boyfriend is a strong word for what we have.”

 

“You live together Gavin.”

 

“It’s cheaper that way. Do you know how expensive apartments in the city are?”

 

“You’re deflecting.” She gave him a worried look. “Is something going on between you two?”

 

Gavin sighed.

 

“Look, I really don’t want to talk about this right now. He’s an asshole but sex and place to stay are nice. And I like his cat.” He saw the look she was giving him and groaned. “Nes, everything is fine, really. Let’s stop talking about my private life now and go back to that basement.”

 

She changed the topic of conversation easily. This was another thing he would miss – Vanessa knew how to respect his boundaries. Gavin decided to be nice for once and carried her stuff for her to the basement. She teased him a little for it but at least now he felt ready to face Anderson and two androids again.

 

 

Hank managed not to laugh out loud at Gavin’s face when he saw RK900 but it was a close one. His eyes got almost comically big and he looked back and forth from Connor to RK with mouth opened in shock. It seemed like Gavin’s worst nightmare was coming true and Hank wasn’t above having fun at his expense. Vanessa also looked slightly uncomfortable at RK900’s appearance, especially when it was clear that he was fascinated by her pregnant belly. Hank lived with Connor long enough to know that RK’s yellow LED and focused eyes meant that he was scanning her and the baby as much as he could without touching her.

 

After all introductions were made and RK creeped out Vanessa even more by making a comment about seeing human reproduction process in action for the first time, they finally got to work.

 

“We have six dead drug dealers from Kings gang, we will need to find someone from the inside who would be willing to talk about Spades. Kings definitely will want revenge on Spades for killing their people and taking their territory. Holden, I want you and RK to take care of that. Get your informants and find me some people who will know more and will work with us.”

 

Owens nodded and Hank continued. “Next we have this dead girl, Lena. We don't have any connection with Spades yet for her. Reed, I want you and Severin to question her flatmate some more and look into her boyfriend.”

 

“What about the club she worked at?” asked Vanessa, pulling information on her tablet. “We didn’t manage to go there yet.”

 

“Ok, Connor and I will take care of that. Send me all info you have.”

 

“Sure.” Vanessa quickly transferred her notes to Hank. “Club is called Queen of Hearts, you got the address in my notes. It's owned by someone named Kira Harper.”

 

Hank tensed. That name brought so many memories. From the quick look Connor shot him, the android noticed his unease. Hank cleared his throat.

 

“We will check it,” he said. “Let’s move out now and we will meet back here tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

There was a heavy traffic at this hour and they were slowly making their way to the Queen of Hearts club in the Hank’s car. The radio was playing old power metal songs from lieutenant’s playlist and he was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm, bobbing his head slightly. He was having a good day today and it made Connor happy to see Hank letting loose like that. Afternoon sun was lighting up car’s interior, making Hank’s hair look almost white and giving his skin warm, orange glow. Connor wanted to comb his messy hair with his fingers, feel the strands curling around them, tickling his sensors. He wanted to touch Hank’s warm skin, put his fingers on his pulse point and count his heartbeats. He wondered if they would quicken if he touched Hank. Lieutenant’s top shirt buttons were opened, sliver of skin peaking from underneath. If he could _just_ lean over and kiss that spot…

 

They were still on the clock, he needed to focus. It took him another few seconds of reorganizing his task list but he managed to make their visit to the club first priority mission. Daydreaming and admiring Hank could be moved lower on the list and wait until they were going back home.

 

“So, do you want to tell me why you got stressed out when hearing Kira Harper’s name?” he asked his partner.

 

“You noticed, huh?” Hank stopped moving to the music and sighed deeply. “I know you already looked at her record in our database. Tell me what was in there.”

 

“Kira Harper, thirty years old,” recited Connor, “currently owner of the Queen of Hearts club. Was written up few times for soliciting when she was fourteen years old and older but no heavy crimes on her record. There was also a note made by you few years ago that she was the girlfriend of Wolfgang  Mayer, who was the leader of Red Ice gang you and your team managed to take down eleven years ago. Other than that connection there is no mention of her anywhere in the files from that operation.”

 

“Yeah, she was always very smart,” grumbled Hank. “I remember her very clearly, always had a feeling that she was laughing at me behind my back.”

 

“You think she was involved in that old case,” realized Connor. “Why?”

 

“She was very pretty, had everyone from her boyfriend’s group wrapped around her finger. Never seen gang members be that respectful to a woman before. It almost felt like she was the one giving orders and not Mayer. Of course she never even touched a gun or went near drugs. She was just a girlfriend.” Hank sighed. “I should have dug deeper into her, maybe I would have found something. But other detectives dismissed her so I let it go.”

 

“Statistically speaking, women very rarely are gang leaders. She would have to be exceptionally convincing to manage the get that position.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose she could have been that good. Outsmarted me in any case. We’ll see soon enough.”

 

“Do you think she is responsible for those recent deaths?”

 

“If she is then I will be angry at myself for the next few years for not catching her then. Maybe she turned new leaf and I’m just giving you terrible impression of her. But I have a gut feeling that miss Kira is at least somehow involved. Her name wouldn’t appear without a reason now.”

 

Connor looked at Hank closely. The lieutenant seemed tired and resigned, his tone self – depreciating and a little angry. Connor wished he could smooth that annoyed crease between his brows with his fingers and kiss Hank’s temple to soothe him. He settled for giving him a compliment instead.

 

“I’m glad that we get to work on this case together and that Captain Fowler made you the leader of our unit. You have a lot of experience Hank and all of us can learn from you.”

 

Hank cleared his throat awkwardly, his eyes fixed on the road, hands tightening on the steering wheel. Connor’s sensors showed him that human’s pulse quickened and his stress level raised slightly.

 

“Thanks Connor, but you don’t have to try to make me feel better.”

 

“This might have been my intention but I’m not lying. I genuinely think that I will enjoy working with you and other detectives in a dedicated unit. I might have been built to solve cases but I still have much to learn.”

 

Hank relaxed and looked at him briefly, smiling, before looking back on the road ahead.

 

“Yeah, working in investigative team focused on one thing is good, gives you a different experience than just going from one case to the next. It builds a sense of togetherness and teamwork between people.”

 

“We just might end up being friends with Detective Reed,” said Connor, smiling. Hank laughed at that and relaxed.

 

The rest of the ride to the club was spent with Hank telling Connor funny and bizarre stories from the past cases he worked on, android listening raptly. He loved when Hank shared bits from the past with him. He wanted to know _everything_ about the man, all memories and stories that made him the person he was today. All those details that made them closer.

 

They finally pulled up in front of the club. It was located in one of the worse neighborhoods, its renovated façade in stark contrast to older buildings around it. Large, red neon letters that spelled club’s name, were located just above the entrance. It was early evening in the middle of the week so it seemed like there weren’t that many people inside yet. The bouncer in front of the door measured them with cold look but let them enter without a word. Loud, booming bass poured out of the speakers. It was dark and hot inside, flashing lights lighting up the dancefloor on the right side. There were some people dancing there, more than they expected. The bar was located on the left and that’s where they went, passing few raised platforms with skimpily dressed dancers. Connor noticed that one of them was an android, she still had her LED attached. He made a note of this, planning to question her later.

 

They made their way to the bar, where a girl with short white hair, dressed in black leather pants and black top was mixing drinks. Connor scanned her face for more information but the system came back to him with confusing results. She was an android, a WR400 model. She didn’t look like one. Her figure lacked all features that were popular on Tracis – she had a flat chest and narrow hips, giving her androgynous silhouette with surprisingly muscular arms. Her skin was so pale it was almost white and stark dark makeup emphasized her light blue eyes. She made her way to them.

 

“What can I get you?” she asked. She noticed Connor’s LED and narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“We would like to talk to the manager.” Hank showed her his badge. The bartender glared at him.

 

“Why?”

 

Her hostile tone surprised them both.

 

“What is your name?” It seemed like Hank was trying nice and patient approach. It didn’t have high chances of success with her attitude but Connor let him take the lead for now.

 

“Shark.” She crossed her arms, glare deepening.

 

“Shark?” Hank frowned at her confused.

 

“That’s what I said.”

 

Hank looked at Connor with bemused expression. He seemed at a loss what to do now. Bartender was clearly not willing to cooperate. Connor decided to take over.

 

“Hello Shark. My name is Connor. I’m also an android as you noticed.” He showed his badge, Hank’s quiet ‘ _An android?_ ’ almost lost in the music. “We would like to talk to your manager about the murder of one of the employees here. We won’t be bringing her in to the station for questioning, we just want to talk here.”

 

Shark considered his words for a few moments then nodded. Without a word she turned and disappeared behind a door with ‘Employees only’ sign.

 

“She’s an android?” Hank still looked confused. “Doesn’t look like any model I know.”

 

“She’s a heavily modded WR400 model,” informed him Connor “such modifications aren’t currently offered on the market so she must have done them herself or someone done them to her on request. It’s not illegal as long as there is consent from the android.”

 

“A Traci that made herself look like an albino, huh? That’s something we didn’t see yet.”

 

“She seemed very protective of her manager,” noticed Connor.

 

Before Hank could reply to him the door to the backroom opened. Shark came out for the room with curvy, dark – skinned woman with long wavy black hair following behind her. The bartender flicked her head in their direction and went to the other side of the bar where few people were waiting to order a drink.

 

“Officers, how can I help you?” the woman asked, stopping in front of them.

 

She was half hidden behind a bar but they still could see exactly how short her miniskirt was and how deep her neckline was. She wore a lot of golden jewelry, rows of bracelets adorning her arms, earrings reflecting club’s lights and rings sparkling on her fingers.

 

“Kira Harper? I’m Lieutenant Hank Anderson and this is Detective Connor.” Hank took the lead once again. “We would like to ask you a few questions about one of your employees.”

 

“Anderson…” She tapped her mouth with long fingernail, thinking. “I feel like I know you, detective.” Her face brightened with recognition after few moments. “You’re the one that put Wolfgang behind the bars ten years ago.” she smiled brightly. “That was really great action from the police.”

 

Connors HUD showed him that Hank’s stress level rose. He moved a little closer to the Lieutenant so that their arms were touching slightly. It was the only comfort that he could offer in that moment.

 

“True, that’s me.” Hank cleared his throat uncomfortably, leaning harder on Connor for a second. “I remember you too but we’re not here to reminiscence. We would like to talk to you and your employees about Lena Petrovna, one of the girls that was dancing here.”

 

“Lena? Fuck, did something happen? She hasn’t shown to work for two days but this happens sometimes with dancers. It’s not like they are working here on strict schedule.” Kira seemed genuinely surprised but Connor analyzed her micro expressions carefully. She was unexpectedly hard to read for a human. His results weren’t unambiguous. They would need to question her some more.

 

“She was murdered and found in an abandoned building.”

 

Kira gasped and raised her arms in a shocked gesture, her bracelets jingling.

 

“She’s dead? But she was so young…”

 

“We need to talk to your employees,” repeated Hank. “Can we move somewhere quieter and question them?”

 

“Sure. Let me organize something in the backroom. Please wait here.”

 

“Do you mind if I go around the club and look around?” asked Connor. Kira narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“You can go around this room as it’s available for everyone but I won’t let you anywhere else without a warrant.”

 

“Understood.”

 

Kira turned away and went back to the backroom. Hank stayed near the bar while Connor went to look around the hall. The android scanned all corners and walls but nothing suspicious appeared in his results. There were traces of various drugs and other substances found on some surfaces but he supposed that the club couldn’t control all of its guests and what they brought in. He stopped near the dancefloor and looked at dancing people for a few moments. Curious, most of them moved very fluidly to the rhythm. Connor wondered if he would be able to move the same if he tried. The booming, electronic music wasn’t to his liking though, he preferred Hank’s jazz records. A quick search showed him videos and gifs of couples dancing slowly, their hands intertwined, bodies touching. It was easy to reconstruct the scenario in his mind, substituting dancers with him and Hank. Connor liked that mental image.

 

He turned around and looked at Hank. Lieutenant was watching him with unreadable expression and didn’t turn his gaze away when their eyes locked. Connor smiled slightly at him and he saw Hank’s expression softening and his mouth curling upwards a little. Connor felt something warm inside his chest, his thirium pump skipping a beat. He turned away, glad that club’s lightning obscured the blush that formed on his face.

 

_Focus. Number one priority: the case._

 

In the corner of his vision he noticed a pair of people moving to the far left side of the dancefloor. They were dressed differently than other patrons, in elegant garments, fit more for a gala than a dance party. The went to the door guarded by big, blonde bouncer. Connor moved closed and saw the pair showing something to the guard. He immediately zoomed in. Black glossy cards, looked like some sort of tickets or invitations. The pair was let in. Connor walked up to the bouncer who looked down at him. This man was even taller than Hank. His muscles were massive, especially when he flexed them, crossing his arms.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What is behind that door?”

 

“Something that you won’t see without an invitation. I suggest that you go back to your partner at the bar officer.”

 

Connor frowned. He wanted to try and convince the bouncer but then his hearing sensors picked up Hank calling him over. He turned around to see that Kira came back and she and Hank were waiting for him to come back. With a little frustrated huff he went.

 

“I set up a table for you in the kitchen,” said Kira when he got closer. “I will bring you people one by one, I cannot pull everyone from the whole club at once.” Hank nodded in agreement.

 

“Can we talk to android dancer first?” asked Connor, turning to look at the woman. She had long brown hair pulled in loose braid that was swinging in the rhythm of her moves. She looked like she might have been the same model as North but now her appearance was heavily modified.

 

“Sure,” agreed Kira easily. “That’s Sheila, I will bring her to you first.”

 

They went to the kitchen. Hank sat on one of the chairs, Connor remined standing.

 

_Clear all non – important tasks. Interrogation mode: activated. Number one priority task: find a link to Lena’s murder._

 

* * *

 

They spent the drive back to the house discussing the questioning at the club. It was fruitless. None of the dancers and bouncers knew anything important, most of them didn’t even knew who Lena was. Two androids working there, Sheila and Shark, were respectively very helpful and not helpful at all. The dancer, who they questioned first, knew Lena a little. They talked sometimes while getting ready for the night. Lena didn’t have any enemies according to her. Sheila even sent them her most recent memories of Lena that she had stored. They were all uneventful, just sitting in front of the mirror, putting on makeup, dancing, changing back, leaving the club. Not even once in any of those memories had Lena argued with anyone or even had a lively discussion.

 

Shark the bartender refused to let Connor interface with her and didn’t want to talk with them at all. Only until after Kira asked her to show them anything she sent Connor recent memories of Lena. They were basically the same as Sheila’s, just typical working night for a dancer in a night club.

 

Human dancers and bouncers didn’t give them any better information. It seemed like the club might be a dead end though Connor insisted that they needed to check whatever it was that required to have invitations to enter. They didn’t have anything better at the moment so Hank agreed to bring this up at the team meeting.

 

When they arrived at home Connor quickly leashed Sumo and went out with him for an evening stroll. Hank changed into his sweats then went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and stared inside. He didn’t feel like preparing anything but Connor would be disappointed if he didn’t eat anything. Hank hated disappointing him.

 

Connor didn’t cook for him. It wasn’t a part of his original programming and Hank refused to let him do everything in the house. Connor liked cleaning and keeping things in order so he took over that. Hank reluctantly agreed, since they shared this living space now. But cooking meals when Connor couldn’t even eat them was too much. The android just made sure that the fridge was stocked with healthy products and Hank was free to do with them whatever he liked (except throwing them out and ordering a pizza). Finally, he decided to make himself some sandwiches. He took out ingredients from the fridge, casting one longing look on the beer inside, before closing it. Today was a good day, he could make without.

 

The temptation at the club has been strong when he was sitting at the bar waiting for Connor. The android bartender was giving him looks and it would have taken less than a minute to order a whisky. But then he looked at Connor and he couldn’t bear the thought of him seeing Hank with a drink again. Especially when Connor turned to him and smiled. He looked so beautiful then, colorful lights playing on his skin and suit, giving him an ethereal aura. People dancing and grinding behind him and Connor had eyes only for Hank for a moment. It made something in his chest swell uncomfortably. Connor’s attention was both wonderful and frightening, making him feel so inadequate.

 

Hank wasn’t blind, he could see Connor’s longing looks, felt his eyes on himself so often. On good days, such as today, when the therapy was helping and his mind was cooperating, it made him happy and brave. He could look at Connor and smile at him, touch him and tease him. On bad days…

 

The door opened, letting in excited Sumo and laughing Connor. Hank smiled at them while he finished preparing his sandwiches. He sat heavily on the couch, Sumo at his feet, and put on something on the TV to watch while eating. Connor came back to the living room and sat next to him. He changed into his favorite clothing article – Hank’s old DPD hoodie, which was too big on his slim frame. He looked adorable. Hank took a particularly big bite of his sandwich to stop that train of thought.

 

“Hank?” Connor’s voice brought him back from his thoughts a few minutes later. Hank made a questioning sound while chewing his last bites.

 

Connor looked thoughtful, gazing at the record player standing next to the TV.

 

“What is it Connor?”

 

“Will you dance with me?”

 

“I… What?” The question was so unexpected that Hank didn’t know how to react for a moment. “What do you mean dance?”

 

Connor gave him such a flat look that Hank hurried to add, “Did the visit to the night club give you this idea?”

 

The android nodded.

 

“I’m curious if I can move to the rhythm as well as humans. I never tried it.”

 

“Not all people are good at dancing, you know.”

 

“I just wonder if I am. If I could learn to dance without downloading any programs or routines.” He looked at Hank with wide eyes. “Will you teach me?”

 

He just couldn’t refuse him, it was physically impossible when looking into those warm, brown eyes.

 

“Sure, I will. I’m just not sure if I’m the best teacher for club dancing, it changed significantly from my times.”

 

“How about dancing to jazz? I like listening to your records better.”

 

Hank stood up and went to the recorder. Soft sounds soon filled the room, making Sumo huff in his sleep. Connor stood behind a couch to avoid the big dog, watching the lieutenant with slightly nervous expression. Hank smirked at him.

 

“Relax.” He placed one hand on Connor’s lower back, grasping android’s hand with the second. “Put your hand on my shoulder,” he instructed.

 

They started swaying slowly to the rhythm, Connor awkwardly stiff, following Hank’s movements with slight delay. Hank was patient though, guiding his partner surely, letting him learn slow moves. When the next song started Connor was dancing with more confidence.

 

He stepped on Hank’s toes more than once but the smile on his face was so bright that Hank couldn’t bring himself to complain. He could only squeeze Connor a little tighter and soak the closeness. For this evening that was enough.

 

* * *

 

As expected, Marvin Jones had a solid alibi for the time when his girlfriend was killed. He told them the first time they met that he was at the conference and it was easily confirmed. The only interesting fact that they found out about him was that he set up a website for the Queen of Hearts club and that was how he met Lena. There were no other connections as far as they could tell.

 

Gavin tugged at his own hair with a frustrated sigh. He really wanted to be the one to make the first breakthrough in this case but it seemed very unlikely now. Anderson and Connor came back from the club talking about some secret door but the link to the victim was too flimsy to get them a warrant. Owens and RK900 were working their informants but there were no results so far. The rest of the team, meaning Gavin, Vanessa, Connor and Hank focused on their other cases and tried to come up with something in the meantime.

 

And they still were all working in that old, musty room in the basement. Gavin was annoyed and that was putting it lightly. He believed Vanessa when she told him that this case would be exciting but sitting for three days in the office in turns with going around the city questioning anyone that might be even slightly involved with Spades was dreary and exhausting.

 

The sound of the opening door made him jump slightly in his chair. He turned to see Holden and RK900 entering the room. Android’s cold eyes landed on him. Gavin shuddered at this calculating look and turned away. As much as he disliked Connor, he started thinking about him as a real person. Too much had happened for him to keep insisting that Anderson’s shadow was just a machine. But RK900… When Gavin first saw him he was hit with uncomfortable urge to just back away and take out his gun. For how similar RK900 was to Connor in appearance there was something so inhuman in him that Gavin couldn’t help a little nervous jolt every time that the android looked him with those cold, grey eyes. Anderson warned him about starting shit with androids but, honestly, he didn’t even want to talk to RK. His calculating gaze made Gavin’s skin crawl and he felt like he was being stripped bare and picked apart. Vanessa could laugh at him all she wanted but he wasn’t getting close to RK if he could help it.

 

“We got something,” announced Holden, taking out something from his pocket and commanding everyone’s attention. Connor stood up from where he was sitting at his desk and stepped up to the other detective.

 

“Those are the same invitations that we saw at the club,” said Connor, while everyone else came up to them. “How did you manage to get them?”

 

Gavin made sure to keep others between him and RK900. The android looked at him with blank expression for a few seconds and then turned his attention back to the discussion.

 

“Well…” Suddenly, Holden looked really uncomfortable. “I would rather not talk about it.”

 

That stunned everyone into silence.

 

“What the hell, Holden?” Hanks asked him finally, looking between him and the RK900. “What did you do? What did he do?” he asked RK, when Holden refused to look at him.

 

“I don’t have any knowledge about this. Detective Owens already had them when we met this morning.” The android shrugged a little.

 

That little movement made Gavin’s gaze snap to him in surprise. The gesture seemed so natural and human on him that it gave Reed a pause. Grey eyes found his and they looked at each other for a second before others interrupted them. Gavin saw the android’s LED blink yellow before he turned back to the conversation in front of him.

 

“Holden, did you get them illegally? What even are they?” Hank was seemingly losing his patience with the detective. Owens sighed deeply.

 

“Those are invitations for BDSM party that takes place weekly in the VIP area of the Queen of Hearts club,” he announced, his blush visible even on his dark carnation.

 

“BDSM party?” Vanessa asked incredulously “This is a thing?”

 

“Owens, you better tell me right now how you managed to learn that and how you got those invitations.” Hank frowned at Holden and looked at him expectantly along with the rest of the team.

 

“Fuck, this is embarrassing,” muttered Holden and gave invitations to Connor, who accepted them gladly and started analyzing them. “One of my informants let it slip that they have weekly BDSM parties at Queen of Hearts. My fiancée and I went to a few of those in different places. We have… An interest in some aspects of BDSM and we were curious. I got in touch with few people from the community I met at those parties and they gave me invitations.” He looked around at their shocked faces. “Please don’t tell anyone. It’s not illegal but if anyone knew they could use this against Natasha in court.”

 

The silence that descended on the room was heavy and awkward after that. Holden looked like he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. Anderson had pained expression on his face and Vanessa looked at Holden with disbelief. Gavin didn’t even want to know what his own face was doing, he was so shocked to hear that their very handsome but also very vanilla looking colleague was into some kinky shit. At least Connor and RK900 kept straight faces but Gavin was sure it was only because they didn’t understand all social connotations and stigmas placed around sex.

 

Great, now he was thinking about androids and sex.

 

“Ok, let’s all calm down.” Hank finally managed to find his voice. “We’re not judging, Holden. At least I’m not, I’m just surprised. Show me those invitations.”

 

“You said that this party is taking place in the VIP area?” asked Connor while Hank was looking over the cards.

 

“Yes,” confirmed Holden, “we got hold on the blueprints of the building in which club is located this morning.”

 

“According to my calculations there is a sufficient space in the club to have smaller room back there. It could hold probably up to 100 people,” added RK900.

 

“If there is a VIP area, we might find something there that would help us determine who killed Lena and if there are any connections to Spades.” Connor looked up at Hank with eager smile. The Lieutenant snorted loudly.

 

“You seem really keen on that Connor. But we can’t just go back there. Kira Harper has seen us and she would make sure that her bouncers would turn us away at the door, regardless if we have invitations and what not. We cannot just march in there.”

 

“This sounds like an undercover mission then.” suggested Vanessa, smirking slightly. Gavin didn’t like the look on her face at all.

 

“No, it doesn’t,” Hank disagreed with a frown, “we won’t be wasting our time on this.”

 

“Lieutenant, we don’t have any other links to follow for now. Checking the club would be more beneficial than waiting for another dead human or android killed by Spades.” It was RK900 who reasoned with Anderson. Hank gave the android annoyed look but finally agreed.

 

“Alright RK. Since you’re so willing, you and Holden will go undercover there and see if there is anything at all that might tie in to our case.”

 

“I can’t go Hank,” protested Owens, “there might be people that will recognize me. They will start asking why I’m not with Natasha and it will bring unnecessary attention to us.”

 

Hank massaged his temples.

 

“You’re all pissing me off. _I_ can’t go because Kira Harper knows me and now she also knows Connor. Which means that she will also recognize RK.”

 

Gavin _really_ didn’t want to go undercover to BDSM party and he would argue if anyone suggested it but the fact that Anderson didn’t even mention him stung. He was good at blending in and finding clues and the lieutenant knew that. He shot a look to Vanessa who smirked at him knowingly.

 

“Gavin can go,” she said. The man in question gaped at her. _What._ That little traitor.

 

Hank narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“I don’t think he can pass for the kind of person that goes there.”

 

“Oh, he definitely can,” said Vanessa at the same time with Gavin who scoffed at Hank, “Good, because I’m _not_ going.”

 

“Actually,” RK butted in, “I can go with Detective Reed. It is within my parameters to change some aspects of my appearance, enough that I won’t look the same as Connor. Having android there will be beneficial, I can record everything and share it with all of you after.”

 

“That makes sense.” Hank now looked considering and Gavin never hated anyone more than Vanessa and RK who put this idea in lieutenant’s head.

 

“Which part of ‘I’m not going’ you don’t understand?” he asked with annoyance but was ignored.

 

They all were looking at him, measuring him up and planning this with him in mind. He shuddered at the thought that they would want to make him wear some latex suit. He started shaking his head at them.

 

“When is this party?” asked Hank. Connor helpfully gave him invitations, saying “This Friday.”

 

“Great, we have three days to make Reed and RK ready. Holden, you have the experience, help them, lend them some clothes, whatever,” Owens nodded at Hank’s order, though he was still embarrassed.

 

Gavin looked at RK who was staring back at him, LED blinking blue with flickers of yellow. He suppressed a shudder. Vanessa was still smirking at him, Connor also looked amused. Gavin clenched his fists.

 

“ _Fuck_ no.”

 

* * *

 

They parked the car in front of the club and Gavin took few deep breaths to calm down. It would be fine, he will do good work today and won’t be scarred for life. At least he didn’t let his team dress him up in anything embarrassing. Almost anything, he thought, adjusting the collar that was clasped around his neck, thin silver chain attached to it hanging down, hidden under his blazer for now. He felt like an idiot wearing this but this one thing he could bear. The rest of his outfit consisted of the expensive three-piece black suit Holden lent him for this evening. The other detective was taller than Gavin but his fiancée, Natasha, was surprisingly good at sewing and adjusted the suit for him.

 

RK was wearing similar suit, in dark grey colors, and he was looking like a model. Gavin found his gaze coming back and wandering over android’s form time and time again. His legs looked even longer than usual in those tailored pants that also accentuated RK’s shapely ass. Gavin tried not to stare too much but it was really hard. He was surprised at himself at how much he was attracted to RK. Somehow, seeing him outside of work, without that stupid Cyberlife uniform made Gavin realize how handsome the android was. RK changed his appearance for the evening, making his hair black and slightly longer, with a different hairstyle than usual. He also subtly changed his features so that he didn’t look like Connor at first glance. The LED was gone for the night, to lower the chances of raising unnecessary attention.”

 

“Are you ready, Gavin?”

 

Gavin looked to the side where RK was staring at him calmly, waiting. He nodded.

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

They exited the car and moved to enter the club. He shot a discreet look behind to check their backup. Hank, Connor and Holden were waiting in the car parked on the other side of the street. RK was supposed to keep open connection with Connor in case they needed assistance.

 

Gavin and RK went inside and approached a bouncer in front of the door leading to the VIP area. They showed him invitations that Holden brought. The guard looked carefully at them but didn’t find anything suspicious. With a small smile he let them in. Behind the door was a short corridor painted red. Sounds from the first part of the club were muffled and got quieter the closer they got to their destination. They entered.

 

Music there was different, fitting the mood. Deep bass instantly filled Gavin’s ears, thrumming deep in his body. He looked around, locating a bar on the left side. Across from the entrance, right in front of them, was a stage where two men dressed in black leathers were setting up something. On the right side was something that Holden described as the play room. Here it wasn’t a room, more like dedicated area where contraptions, that Gavin saw only in porn when he was feeling more adventurous, were standing. No one was using them so far and he hoped that it would stay that way for the rest of the night.

 

People were still gathering, more pairs arriving through the door, so they moved in the direction of the bar. Gavin suppressed a jolt when RK’s hand landed on the small of his back, guiding him. The weirdness of this whole situation was getting to him and he had to remind himself to relax and get in the role of RK’s submissive boyfriend. He let himself be lead, moving closer to RK, who looked down at him with hooded eyes. Damn, this android was sexy.

 

 

RK900 felt Detective’s Reed pulse quicken and his temperature raise slightly when he touched him. Curious. Was this reaction due to stress or arousal? The detective never showed interest in him before, avoiding RK when possible. That ruled out arousal, stress with uncomfortable situation was most likely. No one was paying attention to them for now but he needed to make the detective more comfortable to go through the night without losing their cover. Alcohol should help him relax.

 

“Would you like a drink, Gavin?” he asked. Mindful of the act they were putting up he moved his hand up and settled it over Reed’s nape, skimming his finger over the collar. His sensors registered shiver that ran through Gavin.

 

“God, yes please.” detective’s voice was slightly higher than usual. He was also breathing faster.

 

RK let him go and ordered a drink for Gavin. The other man accepted it gratefully and drank it in few gulps.

 

“May I have another one?” Gavin was fiddling with the collar on his neck and RK found his visual sensors focusing on that more than necessary. Something in those gesture made him… Fascinated.

 

_Why do I find this alluring?_

 

He flagged the bartender for another drink, deciding that it wouldn’t impair Gavin’s performance and turned to look at people gathered in the room. He noticed few androids here and there but most of the crowd consisted of humans. They were dressed very differently from one another, some opting for elegant suits and evening dresses like RK and Gavin, others wearing fetish pieces. Some were walking around in lingerie or partially naked. He looked around and noticed small dressing room area. In the background there were also people using some of the stuff set up in the playroom.

 

RK could feel the moment when Gavin noticed that some of party goers started the fun, the detective stiffening next to him and sputtering a little in his drink. He was sipping that one slower, knowing that it would be his last for the night.

 

A tall man with red hair pulled in low ponytail approached them with a friendly smile. RK noticed how Gavin’s eyes wandered for a moment to his sculpted chest, visible from underneath unbuttoned black shirt. He scanned the man’s face, his software giving him the result in half a second. Troy Walsh, age thirty five, was arrested by the Lieutenant Anderson in the Red Ice case eleven years ago. Released from prison a year ago. Possible suspect.

 

“Hi guys. I’ve never seen you here before. You’re new to this scene?” he asked, shaking hands with them.

 

“Yes, it’s our first time,” RK answered while Gavin was struggling to put away his drink. “I’m Richard and this is my partner Gavin.”

 

“Nice to meet you, my name is Troy. How did you hear about this party?”

 

“Our friend got us invitations. We were curious and wanted to experiment a little. He told us to check this party out and see if there would be anything that we would like to try ourselves.”

 

“Good idea.” Troy smiled at them. “Well, if you have any questions feel free to find me and ask them. I’m one of the organizers. The main show will start in an hour on the stage. In the meantime go around, see what other couples are doing. Have fun!” And with that he left them.

 

Gavin finished his drink.

 

“You managed not to sound so robotic, I’m impressed,” he said quietly and smirked.

 

RK leaned into his personal space, one of his hands quickly finding Gavin’s waist to keep him in place, the other cradling his neck. He brought his lips to Gavin’s ear and detective stiffened in his arms.

 

“There are other androids here, you need to be careful with what you say. They might hear you or read your lips,” RK muttered quietly, his artificial breath tickling Gavin’s ear.

 

There was silence between them for a few seconds before Gavin released a breath he was holding and nodded.

 

“Fine, I’ll watch my mouth. Can you let me go now?”

 

RK lowered his arms and looked down at the detective. Gavin was blushing, droplets of sweat appeared on his forehead. He avoided RK’s eyes, keeping his gaze on the floor.

 

“I need to piss. Be right back,” Gavin muttered and turned around going straight to the bathroom. RK watched him go, unexplainable feeling raising inside of him.

 

_Why does flustering him feels so satisfying?_

 

 

Gavin splashed some cold water on his hot face and looked at himself in the mirror. That stupid collar on his neck was making him feel even more embarrassed. He tugged at it with annoyance but quickly stopped when he realized that the feeling wasn’t unpleasant.

 

He didn’t consider himself vanilla in bed but this place was on a whole another level from what he knew and tried. Most of devices and kinks presented here looked very unappealing but there were a few that caught his eye. His collar for example…

 

“This better not awaken anything in me,” he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

 

And then there was RK900, who looked so tall and handsome and commanding in that suit. Gavin couldn’t help but feel attracted to him, especially when he was grabbing his neck. Maybe it was the circumstances and the mood of this place that was getting to him.

 

He kept telling himself that when exiting the bathroom. He had to bypass a man lying on the floor on his way back to RK ( _Trampling_ , Holden’s voice in his head supplied helpfully, _some people like to be stepped on_ ) and Gavin very pointedly didn’t think anything about it. He tapped RK lightly on the arm, coming up behind him.

 

“There you are.” The android smiled at him slightly. “Look what I found.”

 

Only now Gavin noticed that RK was holding black leather whip in his hands. He felt his eyes widen.

 

“We could get one like that and try it out at home. Would you like that?” That question was asked in low, inviting tone and Gavin gulped. He had to remind himself that RK was just acting his part, they had to appear like inexperienced couple looking for something new. Gavin summoned a nice smile on his face.

 

“I would like that very much, babe.”

 

RK looked satisfied at his answer and put the whip away. Gavin managed hold his sigh of relief in.

 

They went around the room, observing people, RK doubtlessly scanning their faces and getting information about attendees. The android also got a hold on the chain attached to the collar and was holding it lightly in his hand. He wasn’t tugged around but Gavin still fought not to show how awkward and nervous that made him.

 

Finally the main show started on the stage. A woman, who Gavin recognized as Kira Harper, came out dressed in very tight black latex mini dress and stiletto boots reaching to her tights. She also had long leather gloves on and was holding a riding crop.

 

Gavin watched fascinated as a girl was brought to the stage by Troy and Kira started doing elaborate knots from the rope on the submissive performer, hanging her over the stage. She moved the girl in few different positions, deftly working with the rope. Troy helped her when more strength was needed and then he brought few lighted candles on a tray. The girl suspended over the stage was moaning in pleasure when Kira dripped hot wax over her arms and breasts.

 

The show went on, some of the things presented on stage capturing Gavin’s attention and some stressing him out but he still watched everything raptly. RK was embracing him with his arm at Gavin’s waist for the whole time and he found himself leaning into the android few times.

 

When it ended, a dark – skinned man they previously didn’t see came on the stage bringing a robe to Kira and escorting her backstage. Gavin felt RK’s fingers twitch a little where they were resting over his hipbone.

 

“What is it?” he asked looking up.

 

RK leaned in to whisper directly in his ear, artificial breath tickling sensitive skin there.

 

“That was Seth Moore, involved previously in the Red Ice case from ten years ago. He was released from prison two years ago.”

 

Gavin nodded a little without saying anything, not wanting to discuss the case in the middle of the crowd.

 

“I think we can go home now,” he said and tugged RK towards the exit.

 

 

RK entered the car and sat behind a wheel. He wasn’t going to let detective Reed drive when he was drinking earlier no matter how much the other man bitched at him.

 

“I’m not even tipsy,” grumbled Gavin from the seat next to him.

 

RK didn’t reply, sending a message to Connor through their link that there were safely out of the club and they will have something to show at tomorrow’s debriefing.

 

“Hey, listen,” said Gavin suddenly, calm and looking nervously at RK, “this wasn’t as terrible as I thought it would be so, thanks I guess.” He blushed a little, eyes flitting from RK’s face to his lap.

 

“Your pulse is elevated and you show signs of stress even though we’re not at the club anymore. Why is that?”

 

Gavin frowned at him.

 

“Why do you do this shit? I try thanking you for good teamwork and you don’t even acknowledge that and instead analyze me like some lab subject.”

 

“I apologize detective. I engaged social protocols I learned from Connor at the club to better blend in but now that we are out I feel no need to continue.” Gavin was scowling at the windshield now so RK felt like he should add something. “But I appreciate your sentiment. We were both successful in our undercover mission.”

 

“Whatever,” muttered Gavin, “I don’t know why I even try. Just take me home.”

 

RK selected an address in GPS to plan the fastest route but Gavin stopped him when he saw.

 

“That’s my old address,” he informed the android, “I live here now.” He entered a different street name to the device.

 

RK started the car. Silence descended over them.

 

“Why did you move?”

 

“Huh?” Gavin was brought out of his thoughts and looked at RK. “Why do you want to know?”

 

“Just making a conversation. This is the small talk that we should engage in when in social situation like this.” Connor taught him that and RK didn’t see any reason not to trust his predecessor. Gavin rolled his eyes at him.

 

“You’re so bad at this.” He was silent for a moment but finally answered. “I’m living with my boyfriend now. We’re going to his place.”

 

RK felt something unpleasant gather inside of him. _Boyfriend._ He didn’t know Detective Reed was seeing someone. It was surprising given how rude he could be on a daily basis and RK only knew him for a few days.

 

_Boyfriend._

 

The unpleasant feeling wasn’t going away. RK decided that he wouldn’t be making any more small talk.

 

* * *

 

“Jesus, I didn’t know you would be this awkward,” muttered Vanessa. “You always blended well in clubs when we needed to check them for a case.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Gavin was sulking next to her, his arms crossed, glaring at everyone and everything. He burrowed in his grey hoodie, trying to make himself feel better.

 

They were watching the recording that RK made at the club. It was weird and unsettling seeing himself from this perspective. He cringed every time android’s eyes focused on that damn collar around his neck. Fortunately, aside from Vanessa’s light teasing, no one commented on his appearance and awkward acting. RK was sitting on his other side and Gavin found himself not minding that at all. He still thought that RK was more a machine than human but their shared experience of working together made him feel more comfortable around the android. Even though the night ended with more awkwardness and them not talking for the rest of the ride, RK was nice to him and brought him a coffee in the morning today.

 

Hell, when someone was this nice to him even after seeing him embarrass himself at BDSM party with a collar on his neck, Gavin wasn’t going to complain.

 

“You might want to pay attention at this part, lieutenant,” said RK suddenly, making Gavin flinch at his voice so close to his ear. He sounded similar to Connor, yet he could differentiate between them, RK’s voice deeper and his speech pattern more mechanical.

 

Hank slowed down the video, scrutinizing it closely, then paused it when well-built guy with red hair pulled into low ponytail approached them. Gavin recognized him from last night and it seemed like Anderson knew him as well, judging from his scowl.

 

“Troy Walsh, age thirty five. Tried and sentenced eleven years ago in Red Ice case as one of Wolfgang Mayer’s soldiers. Released from prison a year ago when his appeal went through,” recited RK, giving him the same result that he got last night in the club.

 

“Yeah, I know that asshole.” Hank sounded really angry. “What the hell were they thinking, setting him free?”

 

“He’s not the only one from Mayer’s gang that appeared at this party. If you skip the video to two hour twenty three minute mark you will see Seth Moore collecting Kira Harper from the stage after her performance. He also was a part of Mayer’s group.”

 

“That one is out of the prison too? Jesus.” Hank shook his head in disbelief and turned to Connor. “You were right,” he told the android, “we need to look into the club more, this cannot be a coincidence.”

 

They watched briefly the rest of the recording. RK spotted one more person of interest for them in the crowd, Kira’s younger brother, Sean Harper. No criminal record on him but still worth checking what he was up to.

 

“Holden, check if we can get a warrant to bug the club. Wiretap and some hidden cameras would be great.” Owens nodded, making a note on his tablet. Hank continued, “for now we will do stakeouts and watch Queen of Hearts by ourselves.”

 

Gavin sighed. This was going to be so boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://metheor.tumblr.com/) \ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/methe0r)  
>  Feel free to say hello there, I'd love to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I got an idea for a Hank900 story in the meantime and it got longer than I expected. Feel free to check it out if you want to.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this new chapter.

The warrant for the wiretap and hidden cameras was being processed but it was going very slow. It seemed like understaffing after the revolution was affecting other public institutions as well. The investigative unit had to resort to the old-fashioned method of observing the club with their own eyes. They got some support from other detectives who could spare the time and from uniformed officers but the majority of the stakeout hours still fell down on the main 6-person team. This meant that they had to split their time and arrange shifts.

 

Hank stuck with Connor, taking early mornings until the afternoon. The lieutenant wasn’t particularly happy about the hours he had to keep but Connor was making sure that both of them were always on time. Vanessa and Holden both asked for shifts during the day as they had partners at home to come back to. Which left Gavin and RK working nights as they were the only ones that didn’t care which shifts they got. Detective Reed wasn’t keen on being partnered with RK on more permanent basis but stopped his complaining after three days, when he ran out of arguments and insults for Hank and his leadership. He moved on to ironic comments and sighing loudly every time RK asked him something.

 

It was now a week of watching the back entrance to the club from the nearest empty apartment in the building on the other side of the street and nothing interesting happened so far. RK was dutifully looking out of the window, eyes fixed on the door and the back area of Queen of Hearts while Gavin desperately tried to keep awake, sipping coffee and an energy drink in turns. It couldn’t have been good for his health but RK stopped trying to bring this up after first few arguments. He decided to try and stimulate Gavin with a conversation to make him more aware.

 

“Can I ask you something, detective?” The question broke the silence around them, making Gavin straighten up from his slouched position. The sudden movement made his cup of coffee jump and spill few drops on the floor and on his fingers.

 

“Fuck!” Gavin wiped his fingers on his hoodie and glared at RK. Shadows under his eyes were even deeper than before. “What do you want?”

 

“I was wondering why you agreed to take night shifts with me.” The question was actually present in RK’s mind ever since they started. Gavin wasn’t happy about this team-up but he put up less fight than RK expected, confusing him.

 

“What’s it to you?” Reed’s sour expression didn’t exactly invite to continue a conversation but if there was a thing that RK learned about him in the last few days, it was that after enough prodding with questions he would cave in and start answering. RK was glad that this tactic was working so far, it made it easier to navigate his talks with Gavin.

 

“You have a partner to go home to, the same as Detectives Severin and Owens, which was their reason to ask for an afternoon shift. And yet you said it didn’t matter to you when you were working.” He paused for a moment, taking in Reed’s nonplussed expression. “You even seem to prefer the night shift, though you are yet to change your daily schedule and you keep falling asleep during our watch.”

 

It was fascinating watching Gavin’s face go from surprised to embarrassed to irritated. Human feelings were still hard to understand for RK but his current partner had such an expressive and open face that RK found himself trying to make him angry on purpose just to watch emotions play out in his eyes and lines on his face. He was so different from Holden, who was RK’s first human colleague and who taught him a little about what certain human behaviors meant. So far, Gavin wasn’t fitting into the framework RK set in his mind for human demeanor based on the previous contacts. Learning all about him was thrilling.

 

“You are so fucking nosy, you know? That’s one hell of an overstepped boundary.” Gavin shook his head disapprovingly. “Asking me about my private life when we’re barely acquaintances from work.”

 

“I apologize, detective. It wasn’t my intention to pry. I was simply curious.”

 

Gavin was silent for a long moment, looking at RK with curious expression. Then he sighed loudly. He was doing that a lot with RK.

 

“If you _really_ wanna know, I have some problems with my boyfriend now. I’d rather stay away from the house while he’s in.” He averted his eyes, as if embarrassed.

 

“I see.” RK was processing this information. He understood that it was a social norm to feel bad for a person who had relationship troubles but all he could detect in himself now was satisfaction. It didn’t make much sense. 

 

“What, no helpful advice?” Gavin’s eyes found his but quickly turned to the side again. He was feeling insecure after sharing personal information and not receiving any feedback. RK would try to do something about this but he found himself enjoying seeing this side of the detective.

 

“I don't know the details of you situation, so I cannot offer you any advice,” he just said and watched Gavin roll his eyes at him.

 

“Just don’t go around babbling this, okay? I don't want other people being all into my private shit.”

 

“Of course, detective. I won’t break your trust.”

 

Gavin rolled eyes at him again but this time it was with a little fond smile. RK felt his thirium pump skip a beat.

 

“You can just call me Gavin, tin can.”

 

“Of course, Gavin. And you can call me by my name. Tin can is not it.”

 

“Ha! You wish.” Gavin snorted inelegantly and gulped the rest of his coffee.

 

A companionable silence fell upon them, for the first time since they started working together. RK was dutifully looking out of the window, trying to pick up anything with his sensors but the only people on the street were the last of patrons, leaving the club. It was a night in the middle of the week and the party was finished earlier than on the weekend. There was no BDSM event either today.

 

RK still found himself coming back and replaying that memory. His grey eyes slid over to Detective Reed, remembering the collar on his neck. He liked that view. It made him feel hot on the inside even though his system readings never changed.

 

Gavin was close to falling asleep again and RK stopped himself from unnecessary sighing. It was a very human gesture that both Hank and Gavin overused and he noticed that he picked it up and started mimicking them. He decided to ask the detective about one more thing to help him stay awake.

 

“Can I ask you something personal?”

 

Gavin looked at him yawning and blinking rapidly. His sleepy gaze was softer than usual and RK found himself staring a little longer than it was polite. He cleared his throat – a unnecessary action, but it made him feel better – and turned away to quickly check quickly what was going on outside the window. Nothing.

 

“You’re so full of questions tonight, tin can. Shoot.”

 

“I noticed that you are very uncomfortable around androids. Is there a reason?” RK looked at Gavin again curiously, subtly analyzing his expression.

 

“Why do you want to know?” Reed shifted, unconsciously curling in on himself. Guarded.

 

“It would be better for our cooperation if you told me.” Gavin tensed even more at that so RK added, “I can adjust my behavior to make you feel more comfortable.”

 

Gavin straightened, suddenly angry.

 

“Fuck that,” the detective spat out, standing up and clenching his fists. RK flinched surprised. That reaction came out of nowhere. “See, this is why I can’t stand you,” continued Gavin, “you’re so quick to just roll over and change whatever for anyone who asks you to. That doesn’t seem like having a free will or real feelings. It’s just being a useful machine.”

 

Gavin was red in the face, getting himself worked up. He messed up his hair with a jerky motion. RK couldn’t peel his eyes off of him. He was so _alive._ A short conversation, a right question asked and Gavin was moving like he couldn’t contain all his emotions inside his skin. Like he was going to burst if he didn’t let them out by yelling and moving too much. RK had to remind himself that this was an answer to his question and he should continue now instead of just admiring.

 

“I see.” Then, just to rile the detective up even more, he added, “so you would prefer if I was more contrary to you?”

 

“No!” Gavin almost jumped. “It's like you don't hear what I’m saying! Don't look at what I want. Do and behave like you want! Build a personality for yourself and not for others. Stop being so soulless.”

 

Well, Detective Reed was definitely awake and stimulated now. RK knew that his LED was yellow, processing what he heard but also Gavin’s disheveled hair, sparkling eyes, shining with lights from the street and burning hot, red cheeks. _Beautiful._

 

“Thank you, Gavin. You’ve given me a lot to think about.”

 

“Thank God that you have a fast processor for brain, right?”

 

RK smiled at him, amused and awkward. Gavin’s eyes widened and he looked to the side, trying to hide his expression.

 

A sudden noise of a car engine outside of a window made them both scramble to take a look. It was an old model Honda, not self-driving. Marvin Jones got out of the vehicle and walked up to the backdoor, knocked and waited. RK could feel Gavin’s sharp intake of breath where they were standing pressed together, when he saw who the driver was. Could it be that Jones’s connection to Queen of Hearts was more than a dead girlfriend?

 

After a few minutes they saw Seth Moore slipping out of the building and talking to Marvin. Jones seemed agitated, gesturing widely. They talked too quietly for RK’s sensors to pick up anything from this distance. Seth went back in, leaving Marvin outside, pacing and nervously lighting a cigarette. When he was on his second one, Seth finally came back out with Shark and Sheila in tow and walked both androids to Marvin’s car. Jones threw his cigarette on the ground and hovered nervously behind when Seth made sure that both girls were sitting in the backseat securely. Then he patted Marvin on the back and went back in. Marvin got in the car, slamming the door angrily and peeled off quickly.

 

RK requested a connection to a police drone flying around the area where Marvin’s apartment was located. He didn’t have to wait long for an appearance. After half an hour he recorded Marvin arriving with two androids and leading them to his house. They left three hours later and Jones brought girls back to Queen of Hearts, where Seth collected them. He gave Marvin a backpack when Shark and Sheila were back in the club, which he threw on the backseat. They went their separate ways. An hour later, Hank and Connor arrived for their shift, to relieve Gavin and RK.

 

***

 

Connor nudged Hank who was slowly chewing on his sandwich and excitedly pointed outside the window. Early morning sunlight was brightening the sky and shortening the shadows, bathing the back alley they were observing in the light. They were three days into the second week of stakeouts, but Hank still didn’t manage to get used to their schedule, waking up tired, grumpy and sometimes hungover. Connor made sure to prepare him a tasty breakfast to make up for this and put him in better mood for the rest of the day. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. He was yet to see what it would be today.

 

“Sean Harper is here again,” said Connor, leaning in to the smudged glass to take a better look. “It’s the third time in the last ten days we have been watching them.”

 

Hank just grunted, continuing his meal and peeking outside the window. They observed Sean bring out a few sport bags through the backdoor and load them in the backseat and the trunk of his car, Troy Walsh helping him. Connor tried to gather as much data on the contents, but it was impossible from this distance.

 

“What do you think is inside them?” he asked curiously. They didn’t manage to get close enough for either him or RK to overhear any conversations or scan anything. Stakeouts in the car had too big of a risk of being noticed and they stuck to this one room in a building across the street.

 

“Probably money. They wouldn’t risk bringing drugs straight into the club, it’s supposed to be their legit business. Fucked up that they’re using a nineteen-year-old to be their mule.” Hank took another bite of his sandwich and hummed appreciatively. “This is really good, Connor. Thanks.”

 

Connor smiled at him warmly, taking his eyes from the scene below for a moment. He enjoyed the feeling of giddiness and pride that filled him every time Hank complimented him. The lieutenant still wasn’t letting him cook at home, but Connor wanted to hear his appreciation as often as he could, and he took the advantage of their early schedule to prepare small meals when Hank wasn’t looking. The surprise and joy on his face when he was eating them was enough for Connor, though he wouldn’t mind if Hank hugged him or at least patted him on the back in thanks.

 

“It was my pleasure, Hank.” Connor winked at Hank, still smiling. That little gesture always made Hank a little embarrassed and that was a joy to see. Non-existent butterflies started dancing in Connor’s abdominal biocomponents.

 

Hank blushed a little and shifted uncomfortably, hiding his face behind a sandwich and taking another bite. Connor, hiding his smug expression, turned to the window again to see Sean driving away and Troy walking back into the club. He jumped down from the windowsill and sat down next to Hank.

 

“They are done,” he announced and took out his quarter from the pocket. The coin passed through his fingers quickly, making him focus, dissipating the jittery energy that started overwhelming him.

 

_Recalibrating motor functions in the right hand. Clearing out all unneeded processes._

 

“Yeah.” Hank finished his meal and balled the paper, throwing it into his backpack. The first time he tried just dropping it on the floor they almost argued, but ever since then Hank remembered not to litter around. “Nothing will be happening now, it’s too early in the day to open the club. So, we just need to wait for Owens and Severin.” He stretched, raising arms above the head, popping his joints. Connor shamelessly stared at the uncovered patch of the skin where his shirt rode up, but quickly turned back to the window when Hank looked back to him.

 

_Priority mission: watch the club. Secondary mission: observe and analyze Hank. Note: Don’t make Hank uncomfortable with your attention._

_It’s not the time yet._

 

“I will watch the entrance just in case.” Connor was glad that he had no physical capacity to blush or he would have given himself up a long time ago.

 

“Sure, knock yourself out.” Hank sprawled more comfortably on the ground, content to just let Connor do all the work.

 

“I was thinking about Detective Reed and RK.” Connor didn’t handle long silences between them well, he felt the need to fill them. His coin was flitting between his fingers. “What do you think about their partnership?”

 

“I thought it would be a disaster.” Hank laughed self-satisfied and Connor smirked at him. He knew that Hank took pleasure in annoying Gavin and that he paired them with that very intent. “And it was at first, especially after their undercover stunt at that BDSM party. Gavin is incapable of being a nice and easy to work guy, he’s such an asshole. RK has the patience of the saint since he didn’t strangle him after their first night here.”

 

“I interfaced with RK earlier this week, when we met up after work, and he showed me some of his impressions of Detective Reed. It wasn’t that bad after initial three days when Gavin had to be silenced by RK in fear that someone would hear his bitching.”

 

“No shit.” Hank chuckled loudly, no doubt imagining the way RK might have silenced Gavin. The reality was probably more mundane than he thought – RK just let Gavin tire himself out and then fall asleep to continue the stakeout by himself. “You said they don’t argue now? What do they do here at night now?”

 

“They don’t really interact though RK was trying to get to know Detective Reed better. I think he likes him.” Connor was surprised at that revelation from RK, especially considering the cold shoulder he was given at first by Gavin but then was reminded that Hank’s attitude towards him in the beginning was more or less the same. How things changed since then.

 

“He has shitty taste then.” Hank shook his head fondly. “Who in their right mind would like Gavin Reed?”

 

“He enjoys working with him. Apparently Detective Reed is quite efficient and good at his job. Also, RK told me that he had fun at the party with him.”

 

“Fun?” Hank’s heavy stare unexpectedly pinned him in place. “At the BDSM party? What kind of fun are we talking about here?” His voice got lower at the end of the question. Connor suppressed a shiver.

 

“RK likes flustering Detective Reed and said that it was very interesting to make him feel out of his element at that party. There wasn’t anything else happening between them, you saw the recording.” Connor paused for a moment, unsure if he should share his next thought with Hank. He really wanted to but didn’t know how lieutenant would take it. He decided to try. “It was interesting, seeing everything in the recording and in his memories. To be honest, I wish we could have gone instead.”

 

Hank froze, something unreadable on his face.

 

“…Why?” lieutenant asked finally, carefully keeping a blank expression, devoid of any feelings. Connor started feeling jittery and nervous again. Was that a good reaction? A bad one?

 

_Stress level: 30%_

 

“I have never experienced something like that before, seeing it live would have been educational.” Connor stopped for a moment and then added shyly, “it might have showed me some new things that I would be willing to try out in addition to the ones I already have learned about.”

 

“Wait, wait. What things?” Hank looked like he experienced a whiplash, his expression changing from guarded to shocked in a second. A blush rose high on his cheeks, making Connor wish he could join him on the floor and caress his face. Feel the rising temperature, record the way Hank’s pupils dilated when unexpected thoughts appeared in his mind.

 

_Focus on the conversation. Quit the analysis program. Stop scanning Hank._

 

“For sexual encounters, of course. I don’t have a BDSM protocol installed but I could do some research and check if this is something that I would like to try.” Connor said this all in a carefully blank tone. His analysis program threw an error at him when it failed to close and started scanning Hank once again.

 

“Shit, Connor. Wait, go back. You’re saying now that you can have sex? That you _want_ to have sex?”

 

Hank’s pulse increased significantly, blush was spreading from his cheeks to his neck. His blue eyes were boring into Connor with intensity the android never experienced before.

 

Connor felt like the thirium running in his veins was boiling, the pump pulsing wildly, quickly. It was like standing on the brink of the precipice, knowing that things might change forever depending on what he said.

 

_> TELL HIM_

It wasn’t like he was admitting his attraction to Hank. He could do this.

 

“Yes, Hank. To both.” Connor took a deep breath he didn’t need. “Usually only Traci models have sexual organs that can be used. Some household models too I guess, when their owners wanted them modified. But I am a prototype, built with the intention of infiltration and negotiations. In all ways that might be necessary. I have all available options for male android models.”

 

Hank wasn’t responding for a quite a long time. Connor got even more nervous, he knew his LED was yellow and probably blinking rapidly.

 

“So you can have sex, huh,” said Hank finally. “And it’s something that you want to explore.” He sounded deep in thought but not angry or disgusted. That was good.

 

“I don’t have any sex protocols, I deleted them along with most of others when I became a deviant in order to free myself completely from my programming. But I have given this some thought recently and I believe that yes, I would like to experience sex.” He saw Hank’s frown and his thirium pump clenched nervously. “Do you think I shouldn’t?”

 

“No, no, Connor. Shit.” Hank looked guilty now and tried to reassure him. “Don’t look at me, just do what you want to do. I’m just surprised, that’s all. I guess I never really thought about it.”

 

“Never?” Connor asked him innocently and noticed with satisfaction how Hank’s pulse jumped and how his pupils dilated again. Even if he was telling the truth and didn’t consider this before, he definitely was thinking about it now, displaying beginnings of the arousal.

 

Connor wanted to continue talking about this. Maybe Hank would ask him whether he was considering humans and androids for this experience. Connor would tell him that he had only humans in mind. Specifically one human. Would Hank understand the implication? What if he didn’t?

 

It was harder and harder to process a few things at once when his thoughts kept coming back to Hank. Connor felt like he was slowly going crazy with frustration, spending all his time at home and at work with Hank, watching him and using his reconstruction software to imagine many different scenarios in which they touched, hugged, kissed. But he was still too afraid that it might ruin their friendship and it was something that he didn’t know how to live without. Hank might not be attracted to him, even though all the signs were there. He still had his bad days when he barely talked to Connor and turned to alcohol instead. He might not be ready to hear that an android had feelings for him.

 

_> TAKE A CHANCE?_

 

The door to the room they were sitting in opened and Holden with Vanessa walked in. Connor was conflicted between feeling angry at them for interrupting and being grateful for stopping him from spilling out all his feelings to Hank. In an abandoned flat, amidst dust and filth, on a stakeout. Connor really needed to get his priorities straight.

 

“Finally.” Hank heaved himself up from the floor and shook hands with detectives. “Aside from Sean Harper hauling money in his car again nothing interesting happened.” Connor moved to stand next to him and also greeted them with a nod. He wasn’t a fan of touching people other than Hank.

 

Vanessa got around to set up the stuff they brought with themselves for their shift, mostly food and drinks, while Holden was standing behind, still talking to Hank.

 

“I’ve got good news.” Owens smiled. “Our warrant will be approved in two days.”

 

“Hallelujah.” Hank laughed with relief and patted him on the shoulder. “Took them long enough.”

 

“Yeah, Natasha went there and yelled at a few people, got them to work faster.”

 

“Bless that girl, you are a lucky bastard.”

 

“Thanks.” Holden laughed. “So to celebrate this and my upcoming birthday, I wanted to invite the whole team for drinks and food. I asked guys from Narcotics to cover here for us tomorrow and they agreed so we are free to go.”

 

“That would be great, thank you, detective.” said Connor. “I’m sure everyone will appreciate an evening off.” Holden beamed at him and Hank nodded his approval.

 

“Great, I will text RK and Reed then. I will send you an address and hour later today.” Holden was already on his phone, thumbs moving over the screen.

 

“See you tomorrow then.” Connor and Hank finally could go home.

 

***

 

The bar was a nice place, bustling with people but not overcrowded. Music playing from the speakers was providing a nice background to conversations without drowning them out. The crowd sitting at the bar and the tables was a mix of humans and androids, sipping on their colorful cocktails and thirium. The atmosphere of the place was making everyone, even Gavin, feel more relaxed and talk freely over drinks and snacks.

 

Connor couldn’t help but steal furtive looks at Hank when he was sure that the lieutenant wasn’t paying attention to him. Today was the first morning in almost two weeks when they could finally sleep in and didn’t have to get up at the crack of dawn. Connor thought that it would make Hank happy and would put him in a good mood for the rest of the day. He was looking forward to the outing with the whole team because as much as he enjoyed Hank’s company, he also needed other social interactions. Spending all of their time together both at work and at home with sleep-deprived lieutenant started to put a strain on their interactions so meeting with others at a bar should have been something they were both going to enjoy.

 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. Hank took forever to get out of bed in the morning and it wasn’t because he wanted to make up for the sleep lost during last week. He simply didn’t have the will and energy to move. Connor knew it would a capital ‘B’ _Bad_ day when he came back from his morning walk with Sumo and found Hank still in bed, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling with a frown. He didn’t know if this was a result of fatigue from the case or a depressive episode but his own stress level rose significantly.

 

Hank hated when Connor acted like he was his maid so Connor decided to give the lieutenant space and made himself scarce in the laundry room. He didn’t prepare any breakfast, didn’t clean anything, just took a book with him to occupy the time before Hank finally managed to get up. That happened around three hours later. Connor heard him walking around the house, he increased the sensitivity in his auditory sensors just for this. The sound of the shower starting put him a little at ease – if Hank had energy to do this then the day wasn’t completely lost.

 

He waited another hour before coming back to the living room. Hank was finishing his breakfast. Good, Connor didn’t have to ask him to eat. And he noticed the absence of any kind of alcohol in the vicinity. He couldn’t help but smile widely at Hank, who returned it with a small twist of lips, which was more a grimace than a smile. It still counted as one in Connor’s book.

 

“I’m glad you’re up,” he told Hank. “And that you’re not drinking.” The lieutenant shrugged and sighed heavily.

 

“We’re going out later, right? I’m gonna drink then.” He looked up at Connor, lines on his face deepening. “Do we really have to go? I’m not really feeling it today.”

 

“You are leading this team, it won’t be the same without you.” Connor didn’t want to pressure him but the thought of sitting with everyone but Hank made him sad.

 

“I know, I know.” Hank flopped down on the couch, throwing one arm over his eyes. Connor sat down next to his legs and patted him on the calf gently. Hank sighed again. “I just don’t feel like _existing_ today, you know?”

 

Connor didn’t, but he tried to be as reassuring as possible and when the time to leave came, Hank was in more agreeable mood.

 

Connor blinked, bringing himself back to the present moment. They were all sitting at a big round table, eating, drinking and talking. Holden was just finishing telling the story of his and RK’s beginnings as partners, making everyone laugh with his descriptions of android’s awkward demeanor. Even Gavin was smiling into his beer, however much he tried to pretend that he wasn’t enjoying this outing. At his right side, Vanessa was still eating her meal and taking sips of her fruity, alcohol-free cocktail. RK was sitting straight as a ruler and he kept trying to correct Holden only to be met with more teasing and laughter.

 

Hank looked relaxed, leaning far away on his chair, legs kicked out comfortably. He was on his fourth beer, getting tipsy but not actually drunk. He wasn’t talking much, only interjecting with few short comments, contented with watching everyone. Connor kept stealing looks at him for the whole evening, his biocomponents feeling warm and giddy at seeing Hank in much better mood than in the morning.

 

_Connection request: RK900 #313 248 317 – 87…_

_Connection established._

_RK900 #313 248 317 – 87: You keep looking at the lieutenant._

_RK800 #313 248 317 – 51: So?_

_RK900 #313 248 317 – 87: You keep looking and smiling. You look very smitten. It’s quite obvious._

 

Connor looked around the table. Gavin and Holden moved on to another topic, having discovered a mutual acquaintance in another police department. Vanessa was talking with Hank about her boyfriend but when she noticed Connor looking, she smiled knowingly at him and looked from him to the lieutenant pointedly. Connor was once again very glad that he couldn’t blush. RK stared at him.

 

_RK900 #313 248 317 – 87: You are nervous and ashamed about this? Why?_

_RK800 #313 248 317 – 51: I’m not ashamed! I’m just… <insecure feeling impression data pack>_

_RK900 #313 248 317 – 87: I see. Would it help if I talked with him?_

_RK800 #313 248 317 – 51: No! Don’t tell him anything! Just drop it for now, please._

_RK900 #313 248 317 – 87: If you wish. But it would be best for your mental state if you resolved this soon._

 

Connor didn’t answer, he just glared at RK, who looked far too smug for his liking. Arranging his face into pleasant and open expression, he joined Hank and Vanessa’s conversation.

 

A few hours later their evening came to an end. Holden, quite tipsy at that point, was collected by his fiancée, who apparently was so attractive that Gavin and Vanessa couldn’t stop commenting on her appearance for another few minutes. They left not long after, taking RK with them to drop him off at his apartment, Vanessa being the designated driver. They said goodbyes in the parking lot, then Connor lead the way to their car. Hank entered the passenger’s seat without a fuss. He was sleepy from all the beer he consumed and was looking at Connor with hooded eyes and a small smile on his lips. Connor felt his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

 

_Focus. Don’t crash the car just because Hank is looking so good right now._

 

“How did you like this outing?” asked Connor, making himself look straight at the road.

 

“It was fine.” Hank yawned. “I’m glad we went. I feel better than in the morning.”

 

Connor wanted to say something heartfelt but then he felt Hank’s palm cupping his nape and stroking small hairs there. He almost swerved of the road, only his quick reflexes saving them. Hank just chuckled and took his hand away, closing his eyes. Connor sighed deeply in attempt to calm down but it didn’t help at all. He wished he didn’t react so violently, maybe then Hank would keep holding him.

 

“Sorry for this, you surprised me. But you can keep touching me.” Only silence answered him. He chanced a glance at Hank. The lieutenant was asleep in his seat, slumped to the side.

 

“Damn it.”

 

***

 

They got an approval for the wiretap but not for cameras in the club. Hank bitched about it loudly for some time but finally admitted that it was still better than nothing. Hidden microphones were installed by an experienced tech team using drones and other means that Hank wasn’t that interested in. What mattered to him the most was that after a week of listening in to conversations happening in the backroom they finally got something they could work with. Kira and her people talked in a code but it was nothing for two advanced androids to break.

 

From their live observation and contents from the wiretap they learned that Sean Harper was bringing money in and out of the club. Spades were also using him occasionally to distribute the drugs to street dealers in the city and outside of it, always with Troy Walsh with him as a protection. It didn’t happen very often, only when people lower on the chain were unavailable or the amount of drugs and money was too big to trust them with. That was the only time when drugs were close to the club.

 

Kira Harper was never implicated in any of the recorded conversations, no one ever mentioned her name when talking about drugs, but it was clear that she was running the whole show. Queen of Hearts was also supposed to be clean and not linked with the red ice business at all. They kept digging into the club trying to find anything and requested a warrant for the search.

 

And then they learned about the date on which Sean Harper would be making another trip with money and drugs outside of the city. The opportunity was too good to pass. Hank and Connor devised a plan to get few people to the club with a warrant, drawing attention of the Spades to the inspection. Hopefully, they would be so concerned with it that they would overlook the other team, who would be following Sean.

 

***

 

Sean Harper left the club through a back door and threw two sports bags on his backseat, on top of others already there. He jumped behind the wheel and peeled off from the parking lot. Troy Walsh was right behind him in another car with a few thugs, loud music pouring out of windows. Hank looked at Connor, who nodded at him.

 

“We’re good to go,” said Hank to his radio and started the car, following Sean.

 

He was driving with Connor, RK and Reed in the backseat. Another two unmarked cars with officers were also following at a safe distance, ready for an arrest or a chase – whichever they would have to do. Severin and Owens were probably walking with their warrant into Queen of Hearts right now, along with another team of officers, led by Tina Chen.

 

It was at around ten minute mark when Troy Walsh’s car suddenly stopped and then made an illegal U-turn, going back from where they came, leaving Sean Harper without an escort.

 

“They got the message about the club search.” said RK, leaning forward and looking between Hank and Connor.

 

“Seems so.” Hank was focusing on driving close behind Sean without being noticed. “They are really fucking careless and cocky. They left the kid alone with drugs and money.”

 

“All the better for us.” Reed smiled meanly, rubbing his fists.

 

The plan was to follow Sean to his destination to see what would happen with drugs and money. Then they would make a decision if he should be left under further observation or arrested. Hank preferred to keep the distance for now and gather more information. They could dismantle their whole operation if they were careful and patient enough. Chasing gangs was always like this - long and slow, most time spent on collecting evidence and building a case.

 

Of course, Hank shouldn’t have counted on anything because it all went to shit in the next few minutes. Somehow, no one could tell what happened, Sean was tipped off about them following him. Maybe he noticed cars trailing him and recognized someone. Or he could just be paranoid. Didn’t matter now. He accelerated so suddenly that Hank couldn’t react fast enough. Miller’s car sped up after Sean, sirens already out and blaring.

 

Hank cursed and floored it, rushing after them, skirting around other cars in the streets. Connor put up their siren, as the car was gaining speed, catching up to Miller.

 

“How did that fucker know that we’re following him?” growled Gavin from the back seat. He was gripping Hank’s seat so hard that his knuckles got white.

 

“We will ask him when we catch him,” told him Connor, who was now focusing on Sean’s car with all his sensors, preconstructing his route, so that they didn’t lose him.

 

RK wasn’t talking, he just did the same thing as Connor – analyzed the data – and then started providing commentary on the road condition, where was the biggest traffic, and how to avoid it, leading Hank.

 

They overtook Officer Miller’s car and followed Sean to the other district, taking sharp turns with screeching wheels. Sean stopped suddenly on the corner of the street and bolted out of the car. Hank pulled over right behind him, Connor and RK jumping out of the car before it even stopped moving and giving the chase, Gavin hot on their heels. Hank got out last and started running after them, noticing that Miller stopped right next to Sean’s car and started securing the perimeter. The other officers’ squad drove further, trying to cut the runner off on the next street.

 

Hank knew that he had no chance to catch up to Connor and RK who were tirelessly running after Sean, getting further and further away. But he also knew the city well and he had enough experience with drug dealers to guess what were they thinking. Judging from where they were currently he could guess where Sean was running and how to get there before him. He turned left and passed through a few narrow back alleys, dodging some trash cans. His lungs were burning, his breath coming short and desperate, feet slapping painfully on the ground. But he wouldn’t stop until Sean Harper was caught.

 

Hank took another turn and there he was. Sean was running parallel to him, slightly behind and only a wire fence was between them. Hank made himself go a little faster, to the gate in the fence, taking his gun out of the holster.

 

“Stop right there!” he yelled jumping out in front of Sean.

 

Hank noticed a little too late that Harper also had a gun in his hand. The kid raised it without a thought and took aim. Hank had only a fraction of second to react. Connor and RK were closing in, he saw them behind Sean’s back, Connor’s eyes wide and scared when he noticed Hank in front of them. His mouth opened.

 

Hank rushed Harper, who hesitated for a millisecond too long. He pulled a trigger when Hank was almost on top of him and then was promptly tackled by the lieutenant. A blooming pain rose in the left side of Hank’s abdomen but he didn’t have the time to check it as he was struggling with Sean to keep him on the ground. Then strong hands caught the boy and helped to immobilize him. Hank handcuffed him quickly and backed away, until his back hit the fence. He slid down to sit heavily on the ground, clutching at his stomach.

 

“Hank!” Connor kneeled next to him, grabbing at his hands and prying them away to look at the damage. Blood was coating his fingers, making his vision swim.

 

In the background, RK was holding Harper securely on the ground, not budging even with all the struggling under him. He was reciting Sean his rights in a monotone voice. Gavin, who just caught up to them all, skidded to a stop, took in the scene and swore loudly. He took out his phone and called for a backup and an ambulance to their location.

 

“Fucking hell, this hurts.” Hank gritted his teeth.

 

“Please, don’t talk. You’re losing blood.” Connor was keeping the pressure on the wound, his face intensely concentrated and scared. He didn’t pay any attention to what was happening behind him, focusing only on Hank. Blood was dripping though his fingers on the pavement.

 

Gavin approached them carefully, couching down next to Connor.

 

“The ambulance is on the way, they will be here in few minutes,” he informed them, worry clear in his voice.

 

“Ugh, great.” Hank slumped a little, wishing for something to take the pain away. His whole left side hurt like a bitch.

 

“Stop talking, Hank,” snapped Connor, still pressing the wound, LED bright red.

 

Gavin backed away, giving Connor space and Hank put his hand on top of Connor’s. The android’s eyes flicked back to his, wide and anxious.

 

“It’s just a graze, the bullet is not in your body. But you’re bleeding heavily so they will need to stitch it,” said Connor, trying to sound reassuring and missing by a wide mile.

 

Hank has never seen him so out of control. He tried to smile reassuringly but the wound hurt too much and he ended up giving Connor a painful grimace.

 

The squad car finally arrived on the scene, officers piling out and arresting Sean Harper, throwing still fighting teenager to the back. The ambulance came not long after, paramedics helping Hank get in and lay on the cot. Connor jumped in right after, glaring at one of them who tried to get him to leave until the man backed away. Then he sat on Hank’s right side and watched anxiously as a bandage was applied to the wound.

 

The trip to the hospital wasn’t something Hank was keen on but the painkillers he got there were worth it. He got stitches and was advised to stay a night for an observation. He agreed, mainly because Connor would make him stay whether he liked it or not. 

 

Speaking of the devil, Connor entered the room he was staying in, his face still unusually still and nervous. He stopped for a second in the door, taking in the sight of Hank in the hospital gown amidst white sheets. He washed the blood from his hands, Hank noticed, but some still got on his jacket, dark stains visible even in the low light. Then Connor took few quick strides across the room and flung himself at Hank.

 

“Ooof!” Air rushed out of him and his side twinged painfully when Connor hugged him tightly. “I’m wounded, remember?”

 

“Sorry,” mumbled Connor, still squeezing him and hiding his face in Hank’s gown. “I was so worried.”

 

“It was just a graze, you said it yourself. Nothing to worry about.”

 

Connor sat up, his eyes blazing. He was still holding Hank.

 

“Hank, there was so much blood. I couldn’t think straight when I saw that he shot you.” Tears shined in his eyes and even after knowing and living with Connor for many months now, Hank still marveled at how human he was.

 

“One bullet won’t take me out.” He tried to reassure Connor and the android just hugged him tightly again. Hank slowly returned the gesture, slowly stroking Connor’s back. “I’m ok, Connor,” he whispered into brown hair tickling his nose.

 

“I never want to see you hurt again, Hank,” said Connor in a low voice. “I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you.” He took a deep breath, squeezing a little tighter. “I need you to live.” _For me_ left unsaid but implied clearly enough for Hank to hear it.

 

Hank didn’t know what to say to that, choked up by emotions brought by Connor’s voice. He just stroked Connor’s back and thought for the first time since forever what it was like to mean so much to someone. Today wasn’t the closest brush he had with death but seeing Connor’s worry and fear made him realize that he didn’t want to leave the android alone. That he wanted to be there for him as long as Connor needed and wanted him, even if he never returned Hank’s feelings. Because Hank loved him, he finally admitted it to himself. It only took getting shot.

 

Their recent talk and the way Connor was looking at him when he thought Hank wasn’t paying attention made him think. Maybe, after the case, they would finally talk about it, see where they were both standing.

 

Hank wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I was hit with the biggest writer's block for this story and focused on other things in the meantime but now I'm back to writing. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.

The door closed behind them with a loud slam. Connor looked at RK with an apologetic expression.

“Sorry about that. Hank has been in a mood for the last two days.”

“Is it the injury he suffered during the chase? Is it giving him trouble?” RK had to admit to himself that he was quite surprised by lieutenant’s brash behavior, not used to that attitude from him. He admired Connor’s patience, if he was there by himself he would have left a long time ago.

“No, it is healing very nicely. The lieutenant is just restless at home and would like to go back to work.” Connor frowned. “He still has the stitches in, why is he so unreasonable?”

“I assume this was a rhetorical question because I cannot claim to know what the lieutenant is thinking.”

Connor gave him a flat look and waved him off. RK examined him closer, analyzing every micro expression and movement. His predecessor was agitated, clearly not coping too well with lieutenant’s current frame of mind.

“Connor,” RK started and paused uncertainly. He wasn’t very good at dealing with emotions. “Do you want to talk about it? With me?” He felt the need to clarify. He knew that he wasn’t an ideal partner for this type of conversation.

Connor sighed. He was wearing casual clothes today that consisted of a dark blue jacket and black jeans. Somehow, they made his nervous fidgeting look even more awkward than it was. RK found himself wishing that he knew how to help his friend. Seeing Connor like this made him feel something uncomfortable, something close to helplessness. He hated feeling helpless.

“Let’s go to the store first, since we’re outside anyway. I need to do some shopping for Hank.”

RK dutifully followed Connor the store and between the aisles where he observed what kind of products the other android was choosing for the lieutenant. He was taking mental notes just in case he ever ended caring for a human. Neither of them was equipped with any protocols for this so it was interesting seeing what Connor has learned. They stopped in front of shelves full of different kinds of beer. Connor glared at them for a long time. RK looked between him and bottles few times and grew impatient when his internal timer showed him that two minutes have already passed.

“Do you need any help choosing?”

“No.” Connor glared even harder at the drinks. “I’m just calculating the probability of Hank getting even more angry if I don’t bring any beer.”

“I would say it is very high.” RK also went through calculations. The result was 93.46%.

“Yes.” Connor stood there for a moment longer and then turned around abruptly and went straight to the register. RK followed him hurriedly.

“Are you sure about this choice Connor? The lieutenant will definitely get angry.” He couldn’t understand why Connor decided not to buy beer if he wanted to make the lieutenant happy.

“I don’t care.” Connor was angrily packing all products he bought, stacking them logically and meticulously even in his ire.

They exited the store and went towards the small patch of green space nearby. There was an unoccupied bench underneath a tree, where they sat. Connor put his bag next to himself and interlaced his fingers.

“Are you willing to have a very personal talk about my feelings, RK?” Connor asked the other android, tilting his head to the side. RK could tell he was trying to keep calm but corners of his mouth were dropping down and his fingers were twitching nervously where he had placed them on his lap. A short analysis showed him that Connor was currently at 76% stress level.

“I don’t know if I’m going to be of any help but I’m willing to at least listen. I read that sometimes that is enough.”

Connor gave him a wry smile and took out his coin to quickly run a few calibrating routines. RK knew that this was his way of calming down. He waited patiently and didn’t push.

“I love him, RK. I’m sure of this.” Connor stopped his fingers, the quarter now held delicately between his thumb and index finger. Connor stared at it. “I have spent so much time analyzing my own feelings to be certain. And now I don’t know what to do with this knowledge.”

“Can’t you just tell him?” RK asked after Connor went quiet.

“If it only was that easy.” Connor looked at him, his brown eyes sad. “I fear rejection, RK. I don’t think I could function as usual if our relationship changed because of me. I don’t want to push my feelings on Hank. You know that he has so many problems: depression, survivor’s guilt, alcoholism… And now this case, another thing to remind him of the past.”

“You listed all those negative things about him. And yet you still claim to love him.” Those were the things that made humans end the relationships not start them. Connor must have known this and yet. His predecessor was much more complex than RK thought.

“I do. I care about him deeply, I want to help him. He is so much better now than he was when I first met him. But every time I try anything, he pushes me back and it’s an uphill battle about every little thing. He is too stubborn and prideful.” Hearing this, RK recognized something else in Connor’s voice aside from sadness. Connor was tired.

_How can a machine be tired?_

“I don’t know much about feelings,” said RK slowly, trying to choose best words to convey what he meant, “but you have to ask yourself – is all this pain and hard work worth it?”

Connor was silent for a long moment, playing with his coin, throwing it from one hand to the other. RK watched his stress level rising and then dropping down when he reached a conclusion.

“I believe it is,” he finally said quietly.

Connor was RK’s friend. He needed support and advice and RK would provide it to him.

“Then approach this in the way that suits you best. You are a detective, an investigative model. Preconstruct scenarios until you get an optimal one. Consider all external and internal conditions that might influence his decision and his behavior. Choose the best moment. If I might suggest something, I would wait until the case is solved. It is putting a lot of stress not only on the lieutenant but also on you and on everyone else. It’s not the best environment for emotional changes.”

Connor was staring at RK with slightly opened mouth and wide eyes, not saying anything. RK felt embarrassment at his own long tirade

_Was this out of line? Is this a wrong kind of advice in this situation?_

Connor seemed to finally snap out of it. He put the coin back in the pocket and stood up, extending the hand to RK to help him up and have a moment of connection. RK felt a new wave of energy in Connor’s systems through their synchronization.

“Thank you, RK,” he said. “Sometimes the easiest solution is the hardest to find. Feelings are really hard and overwhelming. It seems that they made me forget about approaching this like the machine I really am.”

RK wasn’t sure if what Connor got out of this was good or bad. He didn’t have enough experience to predict the outcome. He hoped for the best, but hope was such an annoyingly uncertain emotion.

“You’re welcome. Just please, don’t blame me if this doesn’t work for you. If feelings are hard for you then they are impossible to understand for me.”

“Don’t worry.” Connor finally smiled, for the first time since they left the house. “I will take full responsibility for everything that happens.” He stood up. “Shall we go back to the house?”

“Maybe you would like to go back to the store quickly to purchase beer for the lieutenant? You want to put him in a good mood after all.”

Connor rolled his eyes but seemed amused. RK felt warmth and satisfaction at being a good friend and at providing useful advice.

They went back to the store.

 

* * *

 

Sean Harper was looking way too smug for someone who was charged with the possession of drugs, drug money and attempted murder of a cop. And that was only the beginning of the list of his transgressions. Connor, RK and Gavin all took turns at interrogating him, trying to make him talk about his older sister and her involvement in drug trade but it was all for nothing. Harper didn’t budge, letting his lawyer, no doubt paid off by Kira, do most of the talking.

Connor has never felt this frustrated before in his life. It didn’t help that his thoughts were coming back to Hank. The blood on his hands when he tried to stem its flow, Hank’s pained grunt when the bullet hit him, the paleness of hospital sheets around the lieutenant. Images ingrained in his memory, replayed endlessly, making Connor distracted and ineffective.

It was exactly five days since they caught Sean Harper. Hank was on a medical leave, though the stubborn human fought against it with all his might, insisting that he could come to the precinct and work with stitches in his stomach. Ridiculous. The lieutenant’s wasn’t coping well without his work and was becoming more and more grumpy and hard to live with.

_Stress level 65%_

_Calm down. Focus on the case. Main priority is to catch Kira Harper with charges that will put her away for good._

_Stop constantly thinking about Hank._

It was easier said than done but Connor made an effort.

Natasha Miller, Holden’s fiancée, was their main Prosecuting Attorney on the case. She was currently in the middle of another fruitless negotiation with Sean and his lawyer, RK assisting her. Connor decided that he had enough of observing from behind a two-way mirror and he went back to their investigative unit room in the basement.

“Did Natasha get anywhere with that asshole this time?” A question from Holden greeted Connor when he entered.

“Unfortunately not. He continues to be stubborn and uncooperative.”

“Fuck,” muttered Gavin, angrily throwing the pen he was holding on the desk. It rolled and fell on the floor but Reed made no move to pick it up.

Connor shared the sentiment. He desperately wished that Hank was there with them. Without the lieutenant the team’s morale and their productivity seemed to lower significantly. Only RK seemed unaffected and Connor envied him a little the ability not to feel everything so strongly.

_Stop this train of thought. Feelings are the most important thing that has ever happened to you._

_Hank is not here but this doesn’t mean that you cannot fill in his role._

_New priority: lead the team during Hank’s absence. Find hard evidence against Kira Harper._

“Was there anything new on the wiretap?” Connor asked detectives, sitting at his own desk and accessing the terminal.

“Nothing.” Holden sighed tiredly.

He and Vanessa spent the most time sifting through all recordings, trying to catch even the smallest slip. The only thing they had going on for them so far was the audio file of Kira Harper speaking with Troy Walsh and Seth Moore the same day her brother was caught and telling them to deal with their loose ends. Gavin predicted that they would be dropping more bodies but there was nothing on their radar so far.

“I come bearing gifts and bad news.” Vanessa shouldered the door open, holding a tray with coffee cups in both hands. Holden rushed to help her, passing Gavin his cup. It had a Grumpy Cat picture on it. It suited him, the detective usually wore the same expression on his face.

“What’s the bad news?” asked Connor. He really hoped that in the time he spent in this room Sean Harper wasn’t let out to go free. That would be a really horrible piece of news.

“Ben Collins just connected his newest case to our investigation.”

“Are you kidding, this is actually good news.” Gavin straightened in his chair and looked at her incredulously. “We have more evidence to go on now.”

“Well yeah, but still. A young girl was killed.” Vanessa frowned at her partner. Gavin just shrugged at her.

“A young girl? Who? How was she connected to Spades?” Connor was already running through the DPD database, accessing files from all recent investigations to find the latest one assigned to Detective Collins.

“Her name was Miyoung Choi.” Vanessa was reading all this from her notebook. “She was nineteen, went to a community college and worked part time as a waitress. She was also Troy Walsh’s girlfriend. All her friends confirmed this.”

Connor found the right case file and was quickly reading through it, saving all details in his memory. The ballistics from a gun that killed Miyoung matched all other murders they connected to Spades so far. The date of her death was estimated to be the night after Sean’s arrest. Everything matched, she was the first possible loose end that Kira’s people decided to take care of. Connor just hoped that there won’t be much more.

After a moment of hesitation he sent the information about their newest development to Hank’s e-mail. He knew that the lieutenant was checking it even on leave. Connor hoped that being involved in such way would cheer him up.

 

* * *

 

The TV was playing, making light and colors blink in the dark room. He could hear shuffling behind him in the kitchen, plates being put in their place, the water boiling. The annoying dripping of the sink. Sumo was breathing heavily in his sleep in front of the couch.

Hank longed for some peace and quiet. For a bottle of whiskey and the oblivion that it could grant him. Unfortunately, all alcohol was hidden now while he was on a mend.

Quiet footsteps behind him announced Connor’s presence nearby. No doubt, he brought something healthy and dumb like a tea. Hank gritted his teeth and waited for the inevitable question.

“How are you, Hank?”

“’M fine,” he grumbled.

Connor put the cup with, _surprise_ , a tea on the coffee table in front of Hank. The android straightened and intertwined his fingers, standing like a timid schoolboy. Hank had to lift his head to look him in the eyes.

“You know I don’t drink this.”

“You could at least try it. It’s a special blend of sencha with lemongrass and citrus fruits. I heard it’s very good.”

“You know what is good? Alcohol. Which you’re hiding from me in my own house.”

“You had a beer earlier.”

Hank just glared at him. One, weak as hell beer wasn’t going to do for him what he needed right now.

“How is your wound?” Connor tried to change the topic. Hank let him for now.

“Itchy. Annoying.” He scratched it through the shirt just to see Connor’s mouth twist unhappily. It gave him a sick sense of satisfaction – if he had to be miserable so could the android.

“Is there _anything_ I could do to make you feel better?”

“You could give me back my whiskey and let me go back to work so I can solve our case!” That came out much louder than he intended. The shouted words left a ringing silence between them. Sumo woke up and raised his head, looking at Hank warily.

“Hank.” Connor’s voice broke on his name and now Hank was feeling even worse. “Things were better before but now… I’m trying so hard. Why do you keep pushing me away?”

“Maybe you should stop trying.” It wasn’t what he wanted to say but he said it anyway. They weren’t talking about the tea anymore. Connor needed to hear it. Needed to see how exactly fucked up Hank was. “What do you want with me anyway? I’m an old alcoholic with a trauma that will never disappear.”

“And I care for you deeply anyway!” Now it was Connor’s turn to yell. Hank managed to get him to such an agitated state that the LED was bright red and android’s hands were shaking.

Hank felt sick. He had went and done this. He was the biggest piece of shit in the world, making someone he was pretty sure he loved feel like this. Trembling and miserable in exchange for all the care and attention Connor gave him.

“Connor.” Hank wasn’t looking at him now, couldn’t bear to see those sad, brown eyes. “I’m not good for you. I’m too old to change my ways and you deserve better.”

“I’m deciding what is good for me.” From behind unbrushed strands of hair Hank could see Connor clenching his fists. His heart clenched with them. “I want to help you get better. I want you to see how much you mean to me. Don’t you care about that?” He paused and Hank got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Somehow he knew what Connor’s next words were going to be. “Don’t you care that I… That I love-“

“Stop. Don’t.” He stood up sharply, interrupting Connor. He was _so_ not ready to hear that.

When he raised his head and looked at Connor he flinched. The android looked like Hank just shot him, brown eyes wide and shocked, mouth opened. The seconds stretched between them until Hank opened his mouth again, trying to say something, anything to wipe that horrible expression from Connor’s face.

Connor made a choking noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob. He clutched with one hand at his chest, where Hank knew the thirium pump was located. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I can’t… I’m going to RK.” If Hank thought that Connor sounded sad before he couldn’t expect the tone of utter resignation and despair he heard now.

He stood frozen in place, just watching Connor gathering himself enough to leave and petting Sumo, who was now whining pitifully. Hank was following his every step around the house, staring wordlessly. He couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Your whiskey is in the laundry room,” said Connor, standing at the door. He didn’t turn around to look back and Hank felt very scared suddenly.

“Are you going to come back?” he finally managed to ask. Somehow this possibility didn’t occur to him earlier but now the fear gripped him, making it hard to breathe.

Connor paused for a moment, his back still turned to Hank. His hand was on the handle, already half turned.

“I don’t know.”

Connor stood there for another second. He left without looking back even once. The door closed behind him with a click. Sumo went up to them and pawed at the wood, whining and turning to Hank.

Few, quick steps and he was in the laundry room, rummaging through cupboards and boxes until he found two whiskey bottles that Connor didn’t throw away for some reason. Maybe he knew the moment like this would come. Maybe he knew what a fuckup Hank was. He took them to the bedroom and set them on a night table. He sat on the bed and looked at them for a long moment. The light danced on the glass, putting bright, moving spots on the wall. The liquid sloshed around when he picked it up, the scent intoxicating after opening the bottle.

He wanted to be disappointed with himself that there wasn’t even one moment of hesitation or self-reflection. There was no resistance in him, only deep craving that easily won.

With every swallow the self-hate he was feeling dissipated and only numbness was left.

Then a blessed, dark oblivion came. Finally.

 

* * *

 

Something was buzzing right next to his head, making the headache nestling in his forehead unbearable. Hank reached blindly under his pillow and patted around the bed until he found his phone. He tried to open his eyes but the light streaming into the room from gaps in the blinds was making the pain much worse. Groaning loudly, he managed to sit up. The nausea hit him with full force, making him bow and hide his head between the knees to take a few deep breaths to calm down his protesting stomach. The phone buzzed again and Hank managed to open his eyes a little to glare at the device. It wasn’t stopping. He picked it up.

“What?”

“Jesus, Anderson. You sound terrible.” It was Reed. Hank massaged his temples. As if his morning didn’t start badly enough.

“What do you want?” The words were forming in his mouth but even he didn’t recognize the sounds escaping him. He really did a number on himself last night.

“I know you’re on sick leave and all but we had another development in the case and Connor absolutely refused to call you.” Reed’s voice was drilling into his skull, somehow making the nausea even worse.

Hank just grunted in reply. He wasn’t surprised.

“Did you have a fight? ‘Coz let me tell you, his mood light hasn’t changed from yellow since the morning and he barely said a word.” Gavin was trying hard to sound amused but even in his current state Hank could hear the worry. He would roll his eyes but the headache prevented him from even trying.

“It’s not your fucking business. What’s the development?” Hank’s stomach contents were more and more eager to escape and he wanted to finish this conversation as soon as possible.

“Fuck, did you actually break up with him?”

“Reed.”

“Fine, fine.” He relented quickly. Hank really must have sounded bad. “Spades are still tying their loose ends. We have another body dropped with the same gun. Makes you wonder why they didn’t throw it away yet.”

“Who was it?”

“Miles Riley, aged twenty-one, was in few classes with Sean Harper at university. Some of his friends also confirmed that they saw him with Seth Moore on few occasions, they were probably dating or at least hooking up.”

“Another lover that might have heard more than they should.” Hank sighed. All victims were so young.

“Yep. That’s what you get when you jump in the bed with fucking drug dealers.” Reed had no sympathy for anyone willingly involved in gang business and made no secret of that.

“Alright, I will come to the station soon. We need to decide on the action plan going forward.” Medical leave or not, Hank was the lieutenant and he would do his damn job even if it killed him. Or made him recover from gunshot wound slower.

“Fowler won’t be happy, he hates when people come to work when they should sit and heal at home.” He would know. Reed was the same as Hank in that regard – they both would rather suffer at work and do something than just sit around doing nothing and be left alone with their thoughts.

“I’ll manage him.”

Reed just snorted inelegantly into the speaker and cut the call. Ill-mannered bastard. Hank dropped the phone on the bed and scrubbed his face with both hands. He still felt truly unwell, the hangover much harsher than the last one he had. It was some time since the last one actually, Connor was really keeping an eye on him.

The memory from the last night, Connor’s tears and broken voice made Hank’s heart clench painfully. It was the last thing he needed to think about right now. He stood up and got himself to the bathroom with some difficulty. A cold shower made him feel more human. The stitches were itching like crazy but he managed not to scratch them.

Not long after he fed and walked Sumo, and took some painkillers, Hank was ready to leave the house. He was halfway to the precinct when his phone lit up in its holder on the dashboard. RK was calling him. Hank slid his finger over the display to answer the call.

“Lieutenant. We had a new development.” RK sounded like he was on the move. Hank felt the anxiety build up in his chest. He had a bad feeling about this, too many things were happening today. “We caught on the wiretap a conversation that Kira Harper had with her subordinates. They are planning to disappear from the city as soon as possible. I have sent you the recording just now.”

“Fuck.” Hank was right, it was bad. “Are you going to the _Queen of Hearts_ right now?”

“Yes, we are all going, except for the Detective Severin, who will be monitoring the wiretap at the precinct.”

“I will meet you at the club then.”

“Lieutenant, you shouldn’t…” Whatever he meant to say next Hank wasn’t interested. He disconnected the call and played the recording that RK sent him.

Tinny voice of Kira Harper filled his car. There must have been more people than just Seth Moore and Troy Walsh with her judging from the way she was speaking. She sounded agitated, especially when she was speaking about her brother who was now awaiting his trial in jail.

_Fucking police are too close to us right now so we need to disappear for some time. We will move our operation to another city._ She was saying as Hank stopped at the red light. _We will go back to the beginning._

Maybe it was his detective sixth sense or maybe it was the way she said that last sentence but Hank felt something strange, almost like a déjà vu, enveloping him. _Go back to the beginning._ Where did he hear that before?

As the light changed, a sudden realization hit him. The Beginning. A club, where Wolfgang Mayer, Kira’s boyfriend and the previous leader of the gang, had his hideout. They arrested him there eleven years ago.

Cars blared their horns at him when he made an illegal U-turn. The way she said it. He was now sure that Kira Harper somehow knew they were listening to her and left this clue for him. He was the only one who could get it, the only one who was there eleven years ago. She knew that he was trying to catch her again.

He knew exactly where he needed to go.

Hank swore and called Connor, then Gavin. Neither of them picked up. They were probably already at the Queen of Hearts or close to it. He tried calling again.

 

* * *

 

Connor knew that everyone was worried about him. He could see it in their poorly hidden looks and heard their whispers. He just gritted his teeth and put on a bulletproof west. With Hank absent he was the team leader now and had to play the part. He had to be calm and make sure that everyone was ready for the arrest at the club.

_Connection request: RK900 #313 248 317 – 87…_

Connor wondered for a moment if he should accept it until RK turned and just stared straight at him.

_Connection established._

_RK900 #313 248 317 – 87: You are distracted. Do you wish to talk about what happened with the lieutenant?_

_RK800 #313 248 317 – 51: No._

_RK900 #313 248 317 – 87: It might help clear your mind and let you focus on the current mission._

_RK800 #313 248 317 – 51: I have my priorities in order, you don’t need to worry._

_RK900 #313 248 317 – 87: My offer still stands. I will be here if you need me._

Despite his nervousness, Connor was moved by this gesture. It wasn’t easy for RK to be an emotional support. Connor went up to RK and offered him his hand, artificial skin retreating, showing the white of his chassis. RK reached out and connected their palms. They shared their current objective of storming Queen of Hearts and arresting Spades leader and her people. Before they ended the connection, RK sent him a wordless feeling of support and attached a picture of a cute dog. Connor smiled at him, grateful for this small gesture. His ‘brother’ was learning fast.

They headed out from the precinct assisted by four officer squads. Time was of the essence now, if gang members slipped away before they got to the club their whole investigation would be worth nothing.

“Connor.” RK was sitting behind him in the backseat and tapped his arm to get his attention. “I contacted Lieutenant Anderson. He will join us at the scene.”

“Thank you for letting me know.” He still didn’t want to see or talk with Hank but his personal wishes had to be put in the second place at work. Hank was his lieutenant, if he wanted to come then he had every right to do so. Connor’s emotional state had to take a second place to the case.

_Priority one: Lead the team and arrest Kira Harper and other members of Spades._

_Priority two: Act professional when Hank arrives._

_Sub priority two: Don’t get overwhelmed by feelings. Don’t make a scene in front of colleagues._

They arrived at the destination without any issues. The area around the club looked empty and dead but Vanessa, who had an open line to them, confirmed that the wiretap was still picking up conversations and sounds from the back of the club. Connor ordered officers to cover both exits, Holden and RK went with a few of them to the main door. Connor, Gavin and the rest of their team circled the building and got ready to open the back door.

Hank still wasn’t here. The distance from his house wasn’t that big and considering the traffic at this time, he should have arrived five minutes ago.

_Stop. Focus on the priority one task._

He clenched and unclenched his fists, wishing for a coin. Instead, he prepared his gun and took a position. There was no time to worry about Hank now. Connor gave the signal through the radio and suddenly there was a lot of noise and motion, officers storming into the building, screaming at everyone to raise their hands and get on the ground. They had to quickly take cover when shots from the inside answered their orders.

Connor quickly analyzed the scene and found the best cover to take. Gavin followed him without a word, trusting his judgement and both of them took the lead. They were efficient in neutralizing gangsters shooting at them. Connor recognized most of their faces as street-level dealers and thugs. There was no sight of Kira’s best people anywhere.

The team that entered through the main door helped to flank all criminals and herded them in the main room. Spades realized rather fast that further resistance was pointless and one by one they surrendered, dropping their weapons on the ground and lying down to let officers cuff them.

It all went too fast, too easy. Something was not right here. Connor, backed up by Gavin, RK and Holden went to the backroom and cautiously opened the door. The space wasn’t very big, just enough to fit a square coffee table and two couches around it. As gang leader’s rooms went it wasn’t the most impressive one. That is, aside from the big pile of cash, drugs and guns that were laying on the table. A blonde man sitting on one of the couches raised his impressively muscular arms. A face scan revealed that his name was Brian Young.

“I surrender,” he said, sounding calm and almost bored.

Connor frowned at the view in front of him. It wasn’t what they expected, it seemed like a setup. Gavin had no such qualms, he pushed Connor aside and went up straight to the man, who Connor recognized now as the bouncer that was guarding the door to the BDSM party when he and Hank first came to the Queen of Hearts.

“You’re under arrest, asshole.” Gavin wasn’t gentle with putting handcuffs on Brian who didn’t resist at all.

“Connor.” RK called him closer to the table and pointed at one of the guns.

It would be a match for a weapon that killed all of victims they had for this case so far, Connor was sure. He could also bet that it would bear only Brian’s fingerprints. It didn’t make him feel better at all, in fact it made everything worse. Kira Harper, Troy Walsh and Seth Moore were nowhere to be found.

It was obvious that everything at the club right now was staged. They were meant to catch Brian sitting on a literal pile of drugs and money. He was the scapegoat. Connor let the others deal with everything in the room, ordering few officers to start securing all the evidence. He walked around recording and observing all proceedings when Holden walked up to him, holding the phone to his ear. Connor felt a spike of fear without any reason.

“It’s Vanessa, she couldn’t get hold of you, of any of us before.” He handed the phone to Connor without any other explanation.

“Connor, thank God.” Vanessa sounded frantic which made his stress level rise even more.

“What is happening?”

“The lieutenant called me around twenty minutes ago, he couldn’t reach any of you. The club is a set up!” Connor felt the cold dread filling him, making his biocomponents stutter. He looked around, irrationally hoping that he would see Hank somewhere in the club but as expected, he wasn’t there.

“Where is he?”

“He said something about other club, the one from years ago!”

“Do you have the location?” He saw in his peripheral vision that RK and Gavin left the backroom and were now approaching him.

“Yeah, sending it directly to you right now.” He received the message in his internal system and opened it instantly, information obscuring some of his vision. “Connor, you should hurry. The lieutenant was already on his way there when he called.”

There was no hesitation, no consideration. He tossed the phone without disconnecting the call to Holden, who also came out from the other room, and sprinted out of the club, passing around surprised officers. He registered footsteps and some shouting following him, no doubt the rest of the investigative team ran after him. He paid them no mind, if they managed to catch up then they would go together, if not then he was going alone. There was no more time to waste. Hank went alone into danger and needed him now. And, no matter what happened between them, Connor would never forgive himself if anything happened to Hank.

_Overwriting all subroutines. All tasks resetted._

_Priority number one: get to Hank._

 

* * *

 

The Beginning was now a hovel, just an empty shell of what it was before – a brightly lit club with loud music streaming out and lots of young, fashionable people filling the dancefloor. The whole neighborhood didn’t look much better, with abandoned buildings all around, windows and doors secured with planks and bricks. Hank could bet that if he was to enter one of them he would find a junkies’ den.

He felt unsettled, an itching sensation between his shoulder blades, like many pairs of eyes were following him from behind shutters and dark windows. It was already the evening and only a few light posts were working, creating spots of dim lighting that led straight to The Beginning. Hank was slowly approaching the building, alert and on the look out for any sign of someone else’s presence. Still the street seemed dead. The echo of his footsteps exacerbated the uncanny vibe of the whole area.

The door were left ajar, letting out a narrow stream of red light to the street. Hank checked if his gun’s safety was off and gripped it tighter, hands suddenly slick with sweat. He entered cautiously, checking all corners on the way. The lobby led to the main room where the dancefloor and the bar used to be. The door were torn off the hinges giving him a good view on the inside. The light was coming from here, lamps above the dancefloor turned on and bathing the space in reds and blues, which made the shadows around more pronounced.

Trash and overturned tables and chairs were littering the floor, making it hard to navigate around. Hank stopped in the middle of the room and trained his gun on Kira Harper who was sitting at the bar counter, legs crossed, looking like she had no care in the world. She examined her nails with a bored expression. Hank felt unnerved by her behavior, certain that this was a trap but there was nothing he could do about it now.

“Put you hands in the air.” His gun was still pointed directly at Kira and he moved closer to her.

She raised her head and sent a mean smile his way.

“I knew you would come, Lieutenant Anderson. You got my invitation.”

Their investigation and her brother’s arrest disturbed the position of power she built for herself in the streets and he could see how angry it really made her. It was apparent in the way her eyes narrowed dangerously when she looked at him and in the visible tightening of her muscles, when she sat straighter, coiled tightly like a snake ready to attack. 

“Put your hands where I can see them and turn around slowly,” he ordered again. His finger was on the trigger, ready to fire.

“And why would I do that?” Kira smiled widely, showing her teeth.

There was no time to react. Hank felt a sudden movement behind him but before he even could think about turning, something hit him hard in the back and sent him stumbling. He tried to keep his balance but then a leg shot out from shadows and tripped him. His gun clattered away somewhere in the darkness as he landed on his knees, his hands momentarily immobilized, caught in a grip strong as a vice. An android was holding him in place.

“I won’t let you destroy everything I built here again,” said Kira, just as Shark, the bartender from Queen of Hearts, passed him and came up to stand next to Harper with her own gun trained at Hank.

Hank tried to check behind who was holding him and saw long, brown hair with a corner of his eye. It had to be the dancer android, Sheila. He jerked, trying to free himself from her hold. Sheila didn’t budge.

“Don’t move,” she said dispassionately.

Cold pistol barrel touched his temple and Hank flinched. He looked back to Kira, who was staring down at him, all smug and cruel.

“You’re not that important, lieutenant, but you’ve been enough of a nuisance both in the past and now that I will make an example out of you.”

“You’ll kill a cop?” Cold fear gripped Hank and despite his confident tone he felt like he was pleading for his life. “There won’t be a place where you can hide if you do this.”

Kira laughed.

“I don’t care.”

The sound of footsteps from the back of the room made them all look in that direction, Shark moving the gun from Hank to the source of the noise. Seth Moore appeared after a tense second. He took in the scene in front of him and shot Hank a disgusted look.

“Troy is waiting with a car in the back,” he informed Kira, who nodded at him.

“Then let’s not waste any more time. It’s the revenge hour.”

As Kira turned slightly to take the gun from Shark and finish the deal herself, Hank felt Sheila letting him go. He stumbled a little to the side when she raised her gun in one fluid motion and aimed at Kira.

“Revenge,” she said and fired.

Hank threw himself away, as far from all of them as he could, while Spades scrambled at the bar. It looked like the bullet caught Shark in the collarbone instead of Kira, who was just shocked but not harmed.

“What the fuck is this, Sheila?” Harper hissed angrily, hiding behind Shark.

“I was waiting for this moment.” Sheila sounded weird, almost mechanical. Her voice was glitching out on some words. “After you gave me to your brother to have some ‘fun’. You shouldn’t have done that. Even Marvin couldn’t stop me from deviating. After that much pain and fear.”

For the whole time she was talking Hank was slowly backing up, trying to move in the direction where his gun went. The sudden and unexpected drama between all of them was a great distraction. He wasn’t exactly following what was going on and who wronged who, there would be a time for that when his backup finally arrived and all of them were arrested. First, he had to focus on getting himself out of there.

Things started happening very quickly after Sheila said her piece. She shot again and a loud, masculine yell let Hank know that she hit Seth this time.

“Kill that bitch and that fucking cop!” Kira was screaming at her people while she backed away to the exit.

Hank saw Sheila running in the same direction where Kira went. Shark and Seth were both focused on the android and he decided to take his chance. He lunged in the direction where he thought his gun was. Another shot drowned out swears coming from Seth for a moment and there was a heavy thud of a body falling on the ground. Hank ignored it all, he thought he saw a shape of his gun in the shadows and reached for it.

A loud bang and then a blinding pain in his thigh made him fall ungracefully on the ground. Gritting his teeth in pain, Hank rolled on the ground, trying to find any kind of cover. Another bullet landed in his left arm and then another in his lower back until he finally managed to get himself behind a stone column. He leaned on it heavily with his back. He managed to grab his gun in the commotion and gripped it in his right hand. He was breathing heavily, dizzy from the pain and blood loss.

“Clean up this fucking mess.” He heard Seth ordering Shark.

Hank chanced a quick look from behind his hiding spot to check how the situation looked like. Sheila was laying motionlessly on the ground with a puddle of blue blood forming around her head. Seth was gripping his arm, where blood was seeping through his fingers and he quickly made his way to the door. Shark, who was looking at Sheila’s body suddenly raised her gaze straight in the direction where Hank was standing.

Their eyes met for a split second before Hank shot. She made an inhumanly quick dodge and pointed her own gun at him. Hank ducked behind the column again, a bullet chipped a bit of the wall where his head was a split second before. He was in no state to run away now, he wouldn’t be able to make two steps before she caught him.

Damn androids.

A wide bloodstain was left on the stone when Hank slid down to sit heavily on the ground. Everything hurt, his arm and leg throbbing and the wound in the back burning.

“Before you kill me, can you answer me one thing?” he asked the android who was now in front of him.

She looked down and then nodded shortly.

“Why would you even work for Kira Harper?”

“She-“ Hank didn’t wait until she finished her answer, he was not interested. He raised his hand and shot her.

He was aiming for the thirium pump but the pain and dizziness made him miss and hit her lower in the stomach. Shark froze for a second, surprised. Her red eyes narrowed dangerously and she aimed straight at his head. Hank closed his eyes. It was a good try.

A shot rang out.

Hank opened his eyes and looked at Shark, her face still stuck on that furious expression. There was a big hole in her forehead, leaking blue all the way down to her chin. She trembled and then tipped to the side, falling limp. Hank looked up and saw Connor, whose eyes widened at the sight of his sorry state.

“Hank!” Connor threw his gun to the side and fell to his knees to gather Hank into a strong grip.

Hank wanted to scold him for treating the weapon like that when there were still Spades to catch, wanted to hug him back and never let go. He did neither, a wet cough escaping him. There was blood in his mouth and a lot of noise around. Someone in the background was yelling about an ambulance and two other shapes ran to the backdoor. Hank focused on Connor again, who was shaking like a leaf on the wind.

“Hey, don’t cry.” He tried to wipe the tears from Connor’s cheeks but his limbs felt terribly heavy all of the sudden. Connor let out a broken sob, his grip tightening. “It’s fine. You found me. You saved me.”

Everything seemed very far away now, like Hank was watching it from a distance. Connor turned away from him and yelled at Holden something about the ambulance. Hank made an effort to raise his hand again and this time he succeeded. He touched Connor’s cheek who looked at him alarmed.

“Hank, please hold on! They will be here soon, everything will be fine.”

“Connor…” There were so many things that Hank wanted to tell him now, starting with the fact that he loved him. But speaking was so hard at the moment and everything seemed more and more unreal.

He heard Connor talking but didn’t recognize any words. The buzz in his head became unbearable until everything became blurry and tilted in his vision. Then the darkness came, the oblivion not unlike the one he experienced the night before.

And then nothing.


End file.
